


以爱之名

by cavolo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 按照31tv425主线的家庭向温馨（？）流水账。私设崽是但生的！请注意避雷！谢谢！what if 崽崽跟着妈咪长大。（但妈比我更清楚.mp3）有V/D、N/D。N&K仅亲情友情。还有其他很多私设和改动。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是N/D和V/D哦！注意左右谢谢！

尼禄娃娃时候就知道，他不可以在外人面前喊那个高大的男人“妈咪”，哪怕没有人禁止他——

“刚刚那个是你的孩子？”

“哦蕾蒂，你来了。对。难道长得不像我吗？”

“天呐。你跟谁生的？”

“我哥啊。”

“嘁，拉倒吧，但丁，男人怎么可能生孩子。”

尼禄在楼梯的阴影里缩成小小一团，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地落在裤子上。听到女人离开的声音，才擦干眼泪跑下楼梯，冲上去抱住那个男人。

朦胧的童年记忆中，有他含着男人的乳房卖力吸吮的碎片。随着记忆逐渐清晰，尼禄身边始终只有男人一个亲人。

尼禄还在学走路那会儿，喜欢到处乱爬乱摸，把自己弄得一身脏；有时会撞上架子鼓，然后坐在地上嚎啕大哭，撕破喉咙喊道：“妈咪！”

男人听见呼喊便会跑过来，光着膀子，头发还在滴水，鼓励他自己站起来，然后问他哪里疼。

再大一些，尼禄发现自己背后多出一双透明的、蓝盈盈的翅膀，像大手一样，于是他会叫着“妈咪”，在男人转过身来时，手脚和翅膀并用，爬到他身上，赖着不下来。

男人笑着问，这是一个拥抱吗，尼禄？很快，男人试图教导尼禄怎么把翅膀收回去。他讲得一塌糊涂，但尼禄歪打正着做到了。

现在，他冲出房间，拿着他的涂鸦，想要跑到那个男人面前，展示他新画的“全家福”——上面有尼禄、有妈咪、有叛逆、有力之刃。小小的脚丫踩在木楼梯上，却发出不小的声音。如果看见一楼里客人，尼禄会咽下嘴边那句“妈咪”。

他会喊那个男人，“但丁。”

——哪怕男人就是他的妈咪。

尼禄在蕾蒂的帮助下，进到小学读书了。

但丁开玩笑说：“至少在未来某一天，就算维吉尔突然冒出来，也不会因为尼禄是个文盲而要用阎魔刀捅死我。”

蕾蒂哼了一声，评价道：“这孩子真倒霉，跟了这么一个不负责任的叔叔。”

他们两个开始拌嘴。

尼禄坐在沙发上，为那句“捅死我”而心惊不已。尼禄环顾客厅四周，观察那些插在墙上的恶魔头颅。但丁所说的“维吉尔”，是他的爹地吗？为什么他从来不出现？为什么他要“捅死”妈咪？

尼禄心里有个阴影，觉得有人要杀死他的妈咪。他想变强，他想保护但丁。

而莫里森也告诉他，知识就是力量。

尼禄想，他确实需要力量。

今天不是但丁工作的日子，但今天是尼禄要上学的日子。

因为一头显眼又奇怪的白发，尼禄在学校没有朋友；想要欺负他的人也被尼禄用天生的怪力打趴，谣言传开，他更加失去了拥有朋友的可能性了。

尼禄的日常生活就是学校——家，两点一线。偶尔帮但丁买东西，披萨或者草莓圣代，顶多四点一线。

但丁的日常生活就不同了。毕竟，恶魔也有可能拜访事务所的。

夜幕降临，他们吃完晚饭——还是披萨——尼禄回到房间乖乖看书。他通常等到但丁上楼，然后缠着要跟妈咪一起睡。

今晚不同。但丁没有像往常那样准时上来。

难道他要在一楼彻夜不眠？尼禄知道但丁有时还会搂着自己，整夜睁眼，只是面无表情地盯着孩子的脸，因为只有尼禄醒来，软软地跟他道“早安”，他才会重新露出笑容。

尼禄打开房门，却听见楼下传来引擎声和“咔啦”的巨响。可能门被撞坏了。

这不是友好的打招呼的方式。

尼禄很害怕——怕但丁受伤。他知道妈咪很强，他和尼禄一样，受伤了也恢复得很快，但是受伤了，总归会疼，很疼很疼。然而，但丁叮嘱过，尼禄不可以在他的战斗中参一脚——“至少现在还不是时候，孩子。如果你不听话，我会生气的。”

尼禄没有见过但丁生气，但他代入了来催债的蕾蒂的样子，决定做个听话的宝宝。他关门关灯，躲在房间里，任由黑暗将他包裹。

直到打斗的声音彻底消失，尼禄也不敢出去。他相信但丁会上来找他的。

但丁确实找到了他，却蹲在他面前，无情地宣布：“我得离开一段日子，是工作。”

尼禄快10岁，觉得自己已经不算小孩，可是每当听到这句话，还是会忍不住红了眼眶。但丁几乎没有这样匆匆丢下尼禄去工作，他的工作通常都是接电话或者莫里森介绍，他也至少会陪尼禄睡觉，第二天早上他们再一起出门。

“现在已经很晚了，明早走不行吗？”

“不行，这次是很急的工作。”但丁严肃地说。尼禄极少撒娇，但丁却没有因此而纵容他。

没法，尼禄只好努力让眼泪不留出来。

“保重，尼禄。床头的柜子里有一些钱，如果闻到很臭的味道，那很可能是恶魔。蕾蒂最近离开了，你去找莫里森，他会帮你的。” 但丁很少这么啰嗦，尼禄隐约感觉这次他会离开很久。可是他脸色凝重，捏着尼禄的双肩的力度有点大，足以令孩子感到痛，感到他的恐惧。

尼禄很想安慰妈咪，告诉他“会没事的”，但是找不到适合的话语，他也没有足够的力量能帮上忙。

在他走之前，尼禄踮起脚尖，抱着他的脖子，“要早点回来。”说罢，他亲了亲但丁的嘴唇。但丁背上两把大剑，带上心爱的双枪，披着夜色离开了家，徒留一个红色的背影。

“Adios.”

尼禄在杂乱的办公桌上找到了记录莫里森的电话号码的纸条，不管现在是午夜，直接打过去。

“莫里森先生吗？我是尼禄。我需要你的帮助。”

“但丁出去了，说有工作。”

“我不知道他哪里接来的……我听见他在一楼和别人打了一架。”

“是的，现在只有我一个。”

“没关系的，我能照顾好自己。现在的问题是……门被撞烂了。彻底毁了。你能帮帮我吗？”

但丁回来了，还带了一个金发的女人。

她自称“崔西”。

尼禄冷静地说：“你好，崔西。我是尼禄。”

崔西挑起眉毛，说：“一般的小孩看见父亲带了女人回家是这个表现的吗？”

但丁笑着抱起尼禄，说：“噢，我的宝贝可不是一般的小孩。”

尼禄任由他胡乱地吻在自己脸上，心里嘀咕：因为他不是我父亲，而崔西是个女的。

虽然如此，尼禄还是闻到了一股味道。他小声凑到但丁耳边问：“她是恶魔吗？”

但丁有些惊讶。

尼禄说：“我闻到了。”

“她是，不过她也是一位朋友。”但丁揉了揉尼禄的头发，手感很好，看得崔西心痒痒的。

崔西在事务所住下来了。目前，她和但丁是工作搭档。

某天晚上，崔西接到一个有暗号的电话，那意味着他们要出去砍恶魔了。

在但丁怀里睡得迷迷糊糊的尼禄，突然拉着他的手问，“妈咪，为什么崔西长得跟奶奶的照片一模一样？”

过了好几秒，尼禄以为他不会听到答案了，但丁才说：“她是恶魔，她可以改变外表。如果你不喜欢，可以跟她说。”

“我只是好奇而已……”尼禄搓着眼睛，亲了亲但丁，“你们小心点。”

“晚安，尼禄。我们很快回来。”

尼禄一度以为崔西要成为他的家人。

并不是说他没有把蕾蒂、莫里森当成重要的人，他也像对待但丁——家人那样对待他们，但是真正的家人，是不一样的。

家人会永远在一起，无论发生什么，最后都会在一起。

尼禄在学校遇过一些被欺负的孩子，别人会骂他们没有父母、骂他们是婊子生的、骂他们是孤儿。

孤儿。

尼禄听了会很生气，他喜欢打抱不平，挥舞拳头，狠狠揍在那些大嘴巴上。他们没有发出恶魔的臭味，却比恶魔还令人作呕。

被救下的小孩并不会感谢他。尼禄也不在乎。

他满心都在庆幸，无论蕾蒂和莫里森怎么催债，但丁都没有表示要抛弃他。

他的家人。他的妈咪。

崔西长得跟奶奶非常相似，是不是意味着她跟奶奶有血缘关系？就像他跟但丁长得很像？

崔西用实际行动回答了尼禄没有问出口的问题。她要离开这个城市了。

但丁将双腿架在办公桌上，挥挥手，当做道别。

“你要去哪里？”尼禄问。

“去杀恶魔。”崔西笑笑说，“看在我要走的份上，能让我摸摸你的头吗，尼禄？”

崔西走后不久，蕾蒂回来了。

尼禄感觉，似乎日子又走回了原来的轨道上。

但是但丁不太一样了。准确来说，他从带崔西回来的那天起，就不太一样了。

尼禄感觉他比离开之前更加消极了。

但丁会很多地方做出睡觉的姿势：办公椅、沙发、床……但尼禄知道他没有在睡；

会一个人喝酒，打发尼禄去看书，总之让他一个人呆着；

会长时间盯着某些地方或者物品：吊扇、奶奶的照片、项链、叛逆、那只很旧的破手套……甚至尼禄。

有时，但丁专门叫来尼禄，只是为了看看他，或者抱抱他。

他们拥抱的时候，尼禄能感受到右侧的鼓动，那是但丁的心跳。

“尼禄……”但丁叹道。

“妈咪，”尼禄拍拍他的后背，问道，“你在哭吗？”

“不。”

“我哭的时候，你都在我身边。如果你想哭，我也会陪着你。”

“我们是恶魔，尼禄。”

“不完全是。况且，恶魔也会哭的，不是吗？”

步入青春期的尼禄开始长高，脸蛋也慢慢显露出遗传的帅气。

晚上他还和但丁睡。

隔壁还有两个房间，不过尼禄一直认为他的房间就是但丁的房间。反之亦然。

他像往常一样，给自己和身边的但丁盖上被子，说“晚安”。

但那天晚上，他却罕见地做梦了。他梦见一个人骑在他身上，看不清脸，但他怀疑这个人是但丁。

“妈咪……？”他困惑地问。

睁开眼睛，尼禄看见的是窗外刺眼的阳光，和但丁那双碎发遮挡下的清澈的眼睛，和微微的笑容。

“早安，孩子。”

这瞬间，尼禄脑中梦的场面忽然变得生动：但丁的脸泛起薄红，眼神变得飘忽，抱着他动情地热吻，在他身上起伏。

他哗的一下涨红了脸。

“怎么了？尼禄，哪里不舒服吗？”

尼禄害羞地不知如何是好，支支吾吾说：“我做了梦……”他说不下去了，用被子包裹自己装死，也装作他没有感到内裤湿了。

但丁试图扒开被子，过了一阵，他发出“哦”的一声，说：“尼禄，你长大了。”

他的谅解只让男孩更加尴尬。

那天尼禄请假没有去学校，他去了市图书馆，为了找出“拯救自己”的办法。

他本应该直接问但丁的。虽然但丁是产下他的人，但他也是男人，总该经历过青春期。

可是尼禄发现他开不了口——在他发现自己春梦的对象是他的母亲后。

他们是半魔，生理可能和纯人类或者纯恶魔不同，谁知道呢？世界上又有多少还活着的恶魔和人类的混血儿？

人类……通常不会想要……对着母亲……做……那种事情……吧……？那么恶魔呢？应该也……不会吧……？

尼禄觉得自己看起来算是一个人类，所以他翻阅人类的书籍，想尝试人类的办法。毕竟市图书馆才不会有《恶魔生理学》之类的图书——人类世界的哪个角落都不应该会有。

天色暗了，尼禄将书本放回架子。他得走了，否则但丁会担心。

但丁不时会突然恐慌，必须找到尼禄在哪里、在做什么，然后又打着哈哈装作无事，坐回到椅子上，架起双腿，用杂志盖起脸。

尼禄知道但丁在乎自己。

他们两个简直就像孤岛上唯二的活人，只有互相取暖才能存活。

回家的路上，尼禄想象，如果没有他，但丁会怎么活下去？如果没有但丁，尼禄又要怎么活？

在他想出来之前，他已经回到家了。

“哟，尼禄，今晚吃披萨！”

尼禄点点头，然后想：如果没有他，但丁会吃披萨活下去；如果没有但丁，尼禄不会天天吃披萨，可是总能活下去的。

鉴于一整天尼禄都泡在图书馆里，他学到了很多同龄的孩子在几年后才会陆续摸索的东西。

懂得的越多，尼禄越害怕了。知识确实是力量的一种，但如果那是他无法完全掌握的力量呢？

到了晚上，他要怎么办？继续和妈咪睡吗？

他想起很久之前崔西嘲笑过他，说人类的小孩子上学了就不会和父母一起睡觉。

那时，尼禄呆呆地望向但丁，可是他什么也没说，只是提醒尼禄，小孩子的上床时间到了。

这些年，他发现但丁彻夜不寐的次数越来越多，经常看着他的睡脸，或是抱着他，像是担心自己睡着了尼禄便会消失不见。

可矛盾的是，如果有工作，但丁又可以立马丢下他一个人看家，扛着叛逆去砍恶魔。

尼禄搞不懂。

所以那天晚上，他坐在床边，忐忑不安地问：“是不是长大了，就不可以和妈咪一起睡觉了？崔西是那么说的。”

但丁这次也没有给出答案，只是站在距离他三步开外，说：“人类或许是吧，恶魔？我不清楚。我们在外面会遵从人类社会的规则，但我们始终是我们，我们只能是我们。尼禄，做你想做的。”

尼禄想做什么？他的身体率先做出反应。

背后的翅膀久违地张开，他扑到但丁身上，四只手搂住他。

“我想抱你！”他笑道。

第二天，尼禄正常去上学，只是，在他的强烈要求下，但丁开始教授他战斗的本领。

尽管但丁不是满脑子“子承父业”思想的迂腐怪，但是尼禄根本忘不了那个随时有可能冒出来，要杀死但丁的存在。他需要变强，才能保护自己、保护但丁。

但丁也承认他已经长大了！

尼禄希望他能长得像但丁那么高，变得像他那么强。

刚开始时，他用的是力之刃。

过了几年，他发现，他想要的不止是剑术。

直到某一天，蕾蒂骑着摩托车出现在事务所外，说有一份工作要但丁出马。

尼禄突然觉得，他可以试着给剑加个油门，让它跟着自己“燃烧”起来。

这个想法，他等但丁回来后跟他提起，却被否决了。

“孩子，我不觉得在力之刃上加个油门是件好事。”

“那如果不是力之刃呢？”

尼禄想要一把自己的武器。他听说过，叛逆和力之刃都是爷爷斯巴达留下的东西。

但是尼禄渴望不同的，完全属于他的武器，所以他拒绝了但丁那些奇奇怪怪的恶魔的灵魂转化的武器。

他花了不少时间去构思，设计，还要收集材料和工具。

为此，尼禄需要钱。但丁还背着蕾蒂的巨额债务，而且如果问别人要钱了，那么成品就不是完全属于尼禄自己的了。

他决定自己赚钱。

但丁不觉得这有什么，反而是蕾蒂被他的精神打动了，主动提出帮他找一位了不起的工匠，协助他打造新兵器。

“唉，尼禄太懂事了，怎么就不幸地跟了你这样的叔叔呢？”

尼禄因为蕾蒂这句话，想起了很久以前，她也用过这个称呼。

但丁算是他的“叔叔”吗？

尼禄想着这个复杂的家庭伦理问题，出门找兼职了。

这天，尼禄拿着人生中第一份薪水，给妈咪买了礼物。

一副舒适的手套，和一支蓝色的玫瑰花。

其实选花的时候，尼禄纠结了好久。红色更适合他的妈咪，一直都是；但是这次，尼禄想表达的是自己的心意，他选了自己喜欢的蓝色，希望但丁收到花的时候能想起他。

他回到家，莫里森已经在沙发上了。但丁靠着桌球台，一手握着台球杆。办公椅被不认识的小姑娘霸占了。

“我回来了。”尼禄说道。

但丁朝他点点头。

“尼禄，你好啊。听蕾蒂说你开始做兼职了？给但丁还债吗？”莫里森向他打招呼。

尼禄翻了个白眼，“怎么可能，但丁的债是我能还得起的吗？我只是想自己赚钱打造一把武器。”

他走过去，递给但丁那朵蓝色玫瑰花。

但丁笑了笑，收下了，“谢谢你，尼禄。”他还凑近轻嗅花的气息。

尼禄感觉自己的心被这个画面击中了，流血不止。他抑制住手抖，再递上包装精美的礼物，“仅此一份，后面我的钱要自己做主的！别指望我会帮你垫太多的披萨钱和圣代钱！”

“噢，尼禄，你太甜了。”但丁丢掉台球杆，狠狠抱住尼禄。

莫里森在他们后面大笑。

“不要无视我啊！”那个小姑娘愤愤道。

但丁闻言松开了怀抱。

尼禄不太高兴，问：“客户？”

“保镖的工作。”莫里森说。

“走吧，帕蒂大小姐。”但丁披上红色的大衣，从容地走向门口。

尼禄递上装有叛逆的吉他包，飞快地在他脸颊亲了一口，“小心。”

那个小姑娘用奇怪的目光盯着尼禄。

尼禄瞪回去，“有问题吗？”

“两个男人亲亲，真奇怪。”帕蒂说。

“我们是家人，你管不着。”

帕蒂听完拧起眉毛，看起来快要哭了，最后还是没再说什么。

“那个小孩是怎么回事？”尼禄问莫里森。

“有钱人家的遗产继承问题。”

“有恶魔盯上她了。”尼禄很肯定地说。

“真敏锐，小子。”

尼禄哼声。人的气味有时比恶魔还臭。

解决了帕蒂“大小姐”的案件以来，她几乎天天到事务所报道，找但丁玩耍，被无视会自顾自生气，第二天又准时出现。

尼禄摆弄墙上的少女风格的装饰，“她把这里当成自己家了吗？”

“随她吧，尼禄。”事务所真正的主人淡淡地说。

“真的好吗？到处都是粉红色的。”

“她是孤儿。”

尼禄噤声了。一股同情涌上心头。

不过他在二楼的每个房间门上都贴了张纸，写着：“所有人禁止入内！！！”

其实这张纸主要用来防帕蒂的。

为了打造他的专属武器，尼禄把二楼那间本来为他预留的房间改造成了工作室，兼职结束后到晚上睡觉前，他都会呆在这里，捣鼓他喜欢的机械。

最近他还在设计一把自己的枪。蕾蒂给了他很多建议，也带他见识过很多枪械，他积累了不少灵感。

因此，他乘胜追击，请求蕾蒂带他一起执行任务。

“但丁肯定觉得我碍手碍脚。拜托，蕾蒂，简单的猎杀任务就好，我想知道自己的实力到哪里。”

女士被尼禄磨得心软，勉强答应了。

周五晚上，趁但丁在外，尼禄带上力之刃，跟着她出发到附近的一个小镇。

小镇教堂的神父找到蕾蒂，说有个操纵雷电的恶魔将那个小镇的民众屠杀干净，希望她能猎杀那只恶魔。

尼禄坐在摩托车后座，心想，不知道被电的感觉是怎样的。

是不是像上次他看见但丁亲吻那朵蓝色的玫瑰那样，会感到呼吸困难？

到了那里，他们分头行动，在小镇里穿行，清理恶魔。

尼禄砍掉了大约10只，然后他听到蕾蒂在咒骂一个女人。这里怎么还会有活人？不是都被恶魔杀了吗？

尼禄顺着声音的方向跑过去，遥遥看见两个人影在屋顶打斗。短发的无疑是蕾蒂。

那个长发的……

“崔西？”尼禄不可思议地喊道，“是你吗，崔西？”

“尼禄！这个女人是恶魔！”蕾蒂又一次攻了上去。

“蕾蒂，等等！”

相似崔西的人，从楼顶一跃而下，落到尼禄面前。

“尼禄？你怎么……”崔西也很惊讶。

“解释一下。”蕾蒂站在楼顶，拿着手枪指着崔西的脑袋。

尼禄说，“崔西确实是恶魔，不过也是一位朋友。”

“恶魔怎么可能是——”

“我和但丁也是恶魔啊！”尼禄说服道。

蕾蒂想了想，最后放下了枪。

“噢，尼禄，你真不好玩。”崔西偷笑。

“你只是跟她玩玩的吗？”尼禄反应过来。在训练他的时候，但丁的态度也很像是玩耍。尼禄想，可能恶魔都很喜欢跟人打架吧。

崔西摸弄她的长发，抱怨：“最近都没有新鲜的任务。这个女人还蛮有趣。”

“恶魔！”蕾蒂骂了一句，转身找楼梯下来。

崔西说：“那个神父才是恶魔。是他把小镇的人们都变成恶魔的。”

蕾蒂攒紧拳头，“他想利用我铲除你。那个混蛋。”

尼禄看了看时间，说：“天快亮了。我们该怎么办？”

崔西和蕾蒂异口同声说：“杀了他！”

尼禄将力之刃扛在肩上，无奈道：“说不定你们挺合得来的。”

他跟在两位前辈后面踏入教堂。

“呕，这味……”尼禄捏捏鼻子。

蕾蒂不解，“有吗？”

崔西大喊：“那边的，出来吧！”

神父在他们面前变身，化为原来的模样。

蕾蒂疯狂开火。崔西放出闪电。尼禄冲上去一刀把恶魔的脑袋砍下来，并用力之刃将它钉在祭台上。

“如果把这玩意带回去，但丁会高兴吗？”尼禄抓了抓发尾，“多一个壁挂收藏品？”

蕾蒂说：“一想到我竟然被它欺骗，我羞耻到要落泪。”

“那还是算了。我不想你每次进来事务所都哭着离开。”

崔西突然问：“尼禄，你打算做个恶魔猎人吗？”

尼禄说：“在你们眼里我远不到达标的水准，不过——”

“不是这样的，”崔西打断他，“你确定但丁想你走上这条路吗？”

尼禄愣了愣，诚实道：“我不知道。这是我自己自作主张……”

崔西突然笑了，拍拍他的肩，“你没有在一味模仿他的轨迹，这就够了。做自己最重要。”

崔西说还有别的事情，就不跟他们一起走了，“替我向但丁问好。”

蕾蒂似乎很喜欢孩子，比如尼禄和帕蒂。

长期以来，她帮过尼禄不少的忙。包括上次工作的报酬，尼禄根本没想到他还能收到1成。

蕾蒂介绍的工匠很靠谱，只管教，不会插手尼禄的制作。

他的武器基本完工了。这只是第一版，尼禄预计之后会做N次调整，还需要继续往里烧很多很多的钱，但他不介意。

他为刀命名“绯红女王”，枪命名“湛蓝玫瑰”。

尼禄兴奋地带着她们回家的那晚，但丁像玩玩具似的，不停在拧绯红女王的油门，气得尼禄将他踢出工作室。

到了晚上，他还是乖乖躺在妈咪怀里安睡。

清晨，尼禄醒来时惊讶地发现，但丁居然睡着了。

尼禄感动得要掉眼泪。他的妈咪总是心事重重，难以入眠，他痛恨自己的无能。是不是他再变强一些，就能让但丁少些烦恼？

看着看着，他发现自己，硬了。

他明明没有奇怪的想法！

尼禄慌张但又小心地抬起但丁的手，打算偷偷离开温暖的怀抱，去卫生间解决尴尬的个人问题，然后他可以给他们做早餐，出门前向妈咪讨个吻，今晚还会跟着蕾蒂砍恶魔。他会变强的，他会保护但丁的。

但丁却比他想象中的睡得潜。几乎是尼禄将他的手放好的同时，他就睁开眼睛了。

“你要去哪里？”他问。

尼禄噎住了。

“你要去哪里，”他重复说，“别让我问第三遍。”

“只是厕所而已。不想吵醒你。”

但丁叹气，“你不在这里，我又怎么睡呢？”

“我不懂……”

“你去吧。”但丁放开了他。

尼禄企图躲过但丁的视线，但那是不可能的。

“尼禄。”他被叫住了。

“让我自己处理好吗！？”他的脸红透了。

但丁问：“你想怎么处理？”

“……冷水澡。”尼禄不情愿地说。

但丁挠了挠头，拉着尼禄的手，让他坐回到床上。

“上次也是，遇到身体的问题，你从来不会找我。为什么，孩子？”

尼禄红着脸说：“很丢脸啊……”

“你又没有做错什么。”但丁抱着他，开解道，“都只是些正常的生理反应。”

尼禄说：“对妈咪……有反应，这正常吗？”

他成功让但丁无言以对了。

半晌，尼禄自答：“我想，不正常吧。”

他想挣脱，但丁不肯放开他。

他告诉尼禄：“对人类来说可能不正常。对恶魔？我不知道。但我们——”

“——只活我们自己的。我知道。”尼禄接过话说，“我……我爱你。我想过很多次了，不是孩子对父母的那种爱。我不愿意逼你用同样的方式爱我。”

“知道吗？你有时看我却又没在看我，你好像要透过我看谁。我猜那是我……父亲。我没有问你要过父亲，因为我只要你就足够了。”

“我不想你做些自以为对我好的事情，结果只让我们都加倍难受。”

“我……操，鬼知道我在讲什么。忘了吧。”尼禄终于挣脱但丁的怀抱，逃离了他们共同的房间。

尼禄单方面跟但丁吵架了。

他那天上课开小差，兼职送错餐，砍恶魔还弄伤了胳膊。真是倒霉透顶。

“天呐！尼禄！”蕾蒂尖叫。

他无所谓地瞥了一眼，“我的伤口好得快。”

话音未落，他们看见远方有一道光柱，直插云霄。

“那是？”尼禄愣住。

“快上车！出事了！”蕾蒂背好火箭筒，戴上头盔，示意尼禄坐上摩托车。

“发生了什么？”尼禄肩膀的伤口已经愈合了，可衣服和血迹不会自行消失。

“我之前就知道这个信息，那是阿伦▪罗尔的封印，恐怕是被解开了，但丁——”

尼禄没听过那个名字，他关心的只有但丁，“和恶魔有关？很强的吗？”

蕾蒂点头，“阿比盖尔可是号称拥有和魔王同等力量的恶魔。那个封印怎么会……”

他们抵达现场，一群普通百姓围在大楼周围，尼禄不禁皱眉。

莫里森告诉了他们详情。

“所以是帕蒂‘大小姐’惹的祸。”尼禄听了满头黑线。

莫里森吸了口烟：“尼禄，别这么说。她只是想见妈妈。每个人都会有亲近母亲的一面。”

“但丁呢？”他问。

帕蒂弱弱地说：“他在里面，跟那只恶魔战斗……”

“该死！”尼禄握紧绯红女王的刀柄，“她想见妈妈，那我呢？！”他想起今天早上出门前他还给但丁甩了一个冷脸！他后悔极了。

“尼禄，你在发什么脾气？”蕾蒂拦着他。

突然从天而降一块铁门，快要砸在一个小孩身上，尼禄快速冲上去，但是崔西的闪电比他更快。

“快点离开这里吧。”崔西高调地摘下墨镜，冷淡地说。

一些恶魔开始出现在大楼的周围，可能是循着阿比盖尔的气味来的。

帕蒂拉着她的妈妈，嚷嚷着要进去救但丁。莫里森和在她们母女一块儿。

尼禄将绯红女王插在地上，愤愤地拧了两下。

“你不去吗？救但丁。”蕾蒂抽出双枪，问。

尼禄挥刀，开始清理这些小怪，“炼金术我一窍不通，只好交给专业人士。但丁不会就这么死掉的。”

崔西放出闪电进行攻击，“让我们相信奇迹吧。”

湛蓝玫瑰射出两发子弹，尼禄一脚踢开恶魔的屁股，补充抱怨：“如果跟着那个小姑娘，我可能会忍不住出手打她，而但丁不会高兴的。”

自43开始，尼禄就没有再数他砍了多少只恶魔了。他的身体仿佛不属于他，他只是依据条件反射在调动全身的肌肉，击退靠近他的敌人。

楼顶附近发生了爆炸，吸引了三人的目光。

“但丁那家伙真是太慢了。”崔西抱怨说。她和蕾蒂一样，露出疲倦的笑容。

尼禄也似乎闻到了熟悉的气味。他的嘴巴无声地说：妈咪……

他忍不住张开翅膀，在两位女士的惊呼声中，乘风而起，向着楼顶飞去。

阿比盖尔化出尖刺，将但丁的身体钉在上面。

尼禄已经在下面杀红了眼，现在彻底被激怒了。

“我打赌你父母交配时走的是后门，因为你长得就像一坨屎！！”

尼禄砍断那些尖刺。从但丁身上滴下来的血液，染红了他的蓝色外套。但丁的血液，闻起来香香甜甜的，尼禄此刻却没有心情胡思乱想。尼禄找到掉落一旁的叛逆，一脚将它朝但丁的方向踢去。

但丁直接挣开了插在身上的断刺，重新握住叛逆，“谢谢你，尼禄。”

阿比盖尔吃了尼禄的子弹，一脸震惊，“不可能！两个斯巴达的血统！”

但丁和阿比盖尔战斗发出的那道光芒十分刺眼，尼禄不得不闭上眼睛，还握着枪的左手也挡在了面前。

随着一阵爆炸，浓烟四起。

但丁发表了一顿关于灵魂的演讲，尼禄觉得恶魔是不会听懂的。

等到烟雾散去，天也差不多亮了。

那只丑陋的生物，在他们面前跪地求饶：“拥有强大温柔的灵魂的但丁，肯定会放我走的吧？就像以前一样。”

尼禄用湛蓝玫瑰指着它，问：“真的吗，但丁？如果你不忍心杀它，我来动手。”

但丁笑了笑，说：“不行，这次你做得太过火了。让我来，尼禄。”

那瞬间，尼禄觉得白象牙的声音是世界上最动听的声音之一。

还有他妈咪的——

“Jackpot.”

但丁将叛逆背在后面，对尼禄说：“回家咯。”

尼禄瞧了瞧他，问：“你流了好多血。”

“还活着。吃点草莓圣代就能补回来。”

“什么傻话……”尼禄支支吾吾，蹭蹭鼻子，掩饰自己的红脸，“我可以带你飞下去。”

“虽然我不知道你这是怎么回事，不过也挺好的。”但丁趴在他背上说。

尼禄也在追忆，“我记得很小的时候就能变出翅膀了。”

但丁想到什么，笑了起来。他说：“那时你才2岁还是3岁？有次你变出小小的翅膀，飞到厨房的柜子上，抱着蜂蜜罐摔了下来，罐子碎了，玻璃渣没弄伤你，但你浑身浇上了蜂蜜！整个晚上你都是甜甜的！我抱着你，忍不住舔了一口——”

尼禄感觉脸更红了，“啊啊啊啊！住嘴啦！我们快到了！”与之相反，他希望楼顶到地面的距离可以更长一点，那么但丁就可以多依靠他一会儿。

帕蒂大小姐终于跟妈妈相认。

尼禄也松了一口气，“我可以把事务所那些粉粉的装饰都拆掉扔进垃圾桶了。”

莫里森吐出一口烟雾，“她知道了准会生气。”

“你的烟味好臭。”尼禄退开几步，嫌弃地说。

但丁指着尼禄说：“孩子，你受伤了。”

尼禄看了看自己的衣服，“是你的血。”

“那道口子。”在胳膊的位置。

尼禄忽地尴尬起来，“这个不要紧，只是当时走神了而已。”

“在战斗中走神是很危险的事情。”但丁翘起手，“为什么？”

尼禄还记得他跟蕾蒂搭档的事情是瞒着但丁的，于是他第一次对妈咪撒了小小的谎：“在想，万一帕蒂解开封印害得你死了……”

尼禄的愧疚是真的。他垂下眼睛，说：“我会为我们最后的谈话居然是那种垃圾内容而后悔一辈子的。早上，我对你发脾气了。对不起。”

但丁温柔地揉搓尼禄的头发。

“你没做错。如果你还在怪罪自己，那么我原谅你了。”

“我——”

“嘘……听我说。孩子，你会得到所有你想要的——”尼禄瞪大了眼睛，盯着但丁，生怕自己误解了他的意思，“——但是，想要你得自己来拿。”

但丁挑衅般地笑了笑。

尼禄的表情傻傻的，说：“你的意思是，让我正式追求你吗？”

“我只是发放许可。你自己做决定。”但丁笑道。

尼禄愣愣的，想起了甜品店的服务员姐姐的忠告：喜欢一个人就要讨好对方。

“那我是不是要给你的披萨和圣代结账？”尼禄说完，感觉一阵胃痛，心跳却越来越快


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇这么多kudos把我吓到了！  
> 谢谢大家！

“你就是那个恶魔猎人？”瘦削的男人问。  
尼禄瞥了他一眼，说：“有问题吗？你付了钱，我来杀恶魔。”  
委托人刻薄的眼神打量着他。

尼禄来到委托人所说的地点。  
一只体型巨大的丑陋恶魔在等着他。  
“这么小的人类孩子——”  
尼禄说：“你妈妈没教过你要透过现象看本质吗？”他冲上前去，快速挥刀，“我妈妈教过我。你这个虚张声势的废物不会看到明天的太阳了。”

  
尼禄赶回事务所，还不到早上7点。  
但丁和帕蒂在看晨间新闻。  
“哟，孩子！”尼禄猜但丁昨天晚上和他一样彻夜没睡。  
“她怎么又在这里。Devil May Cry不是托儿所。”  
“我已经9岁了！”  
“大小姐，9岁也是儿童。”  
帕蒂朝尼禄龇牙咧嘴，偏偏尼禄不跟她玩扑克，所以一次也没有输过。

尼禄放下武器，进到卫生间，开始脱衣服。  
他身上有股臭味。帕蒂是闻不到的，顶多嫌弃衣物上的血迹。  
他拧开开关，温热的水从蓬莲头流出。  
身边的大人都暗示过他，“尼禄，你不必走上这条路。”但是对他来说，猎杀恶魔是一件自然而然的事情。  
他想留在但丁身边，与他并肩作战。  
或许他有很多选择，可他认定这就是正确的路。

“任务怎么样？”但丁叼着勺子问道。他的雪糕杯已经空了。  
尼禄在擦干头发，闻言他回想了一下昨晚，说：“又一个以貌取人的。任务很顺利。”  
“因为你是小鬼，所以会被恶魔看不起。”帕蒂手捧她的圣代，恶狠狠说：“别馋！我才不会给你做！”  
尼禄翻了白眼，拿上他的武器，对但丁说：“保养。”他的搭档跟叛逆不一样，是非常需要细腻的关怀的。  
但丁点点头。  
帕蒂挥舞着双手，喊道：“竟敢无视我！讨厌鬼！”

拆开，清理，检查，修理，添加燃料，组装。尼禄凭着肌肉记忆完成了一系列的程序。  
他的眼皮越来越重。  
他扫了眼墙上贴的绯红女王第二版的设计图纸。他拿起铅笔，突然觉得有个地方可以继续改进——没有抓稳的铅笔滚落到地上，摔断了铅芯。尼禄感觉天旋地转，手脚疲软。  
在他眼前一黑之前，他想的是，“我讨厌无能为力。”

尼禄在温暖的怀抱里醒来。  
“妈咪……”他一个劲往但丁的怀里钻。  
“你的魔力消耗很严重。尼禄，发生了什么？”  
“没什么啊。就平时那样。可能最近太累了吧……”尼禄嗅到但丁身上有很香的味道，甜甜的，像奶油，“你跟帕蒂在厨房打架了吗？”  
但丁搂着他，说：“你晕倒了，她以为你低血糖，给你做了松饼。我担心她做得不好吃，所以主动申请试味。”  
尼禄轻轻推了推他，说：“你偷吃了我的早餐。”  
“还给你。”  
他们交换了一个绵长的吻，有白糖的甜味，和温吞的热度。  
一个恋人之间的吻。

但丁问：“你要起来吃点东西吗？”  
“不，我们睡会儿吧……”尼禄又昏睡过去了。

  
第二次醒来，床上只有尼禄一个人。  
他甩了甩头，清醒了些，换上衣服，走下一楼。  
客厅有但丁、蕾蒂、莫里森和帕蒂。

“你们在开会吗？”尼禄问。  
帕蒂嚣张地插着腰说：“病号！还不快点吃早餐！都10点了！”  
但丁笑道：“她说得对，尼禄，吃点东西。”  
尼禄吃了一口，味道还行。  
“谢谢你，帕蒂。”  
帕蒂狐疑地打量他，说：“你居然会道谢。但丁，你确定他没有磕坏脑子吗？”  
“罗尔女士应该重新教你如何礼貌待人。”尼禄回呛道。

桌上四个从事恶魔相关工作的人，三个在谈正事，一个往嘴里塞东西。  
帕蒂一个小姑娘格格不入的，她把披萨店的宣传单折成纸飞机，丢给尼禄。.  
“幼稚。”  
尼禄吃完早餐，那边三人还没结束，于是他陪帕蒂折了好几只，互相扔来扔去。

正事谈完了，三个大人惯性把话题引到尼禄身上。  
“猎人工作加上学业任务，会很累吧，尼禄。” 莫里森说。阿比盖尔的事件过后，如果有简单的委托，莫里森也会介绍给他。比起但丁，尼禄更有工作的热情。  
尼禄又丢出一只纸飞机，说：“我提交了申请，学校破格允许我下个月跟三年级一起考试，通过了就能毕业。”他看看帕蒂，“还是小学生的你，应该很难理解吧。”  
他的话成功激怒里小姑娘，接着就是一堆纸飞机迎面而来。  
蕾蒂摇晃杯子里的威士忌，“看不出来啊，尼禄读书挺厉害的。”  
“可能是遗传吧。”尼禄感觉但丁的语气有些酸溜溜的，真奇怪。

蕾蒂问：“尼禄，你没有打算读大学吗？”  
“你能给我介绍几所开设恶魔学专业的院校吗？”尼禄反问。  
“那种学校一间都没有吧。”  
“我也是这么认为的。”

对尼禄来说，学校不是一个有趣的地方。他不讨厌读书，但校园生活远远不止读书，还包括了麻烦的社交和强制的实践活动。除去读书，他讨厌其他一切。  
纸飞机自他手里送出，在空中划出一道弧线。  
尼禄只想按照自己的意愿飞翔。

  
“抱歉，我跟宗教不合拍。”  
蕾蒂抢走但丁手上的披萨，说：“你还以为你会感兴趣呢——一群将斯巴达当成神来供奉的家伙。”  
但丁想抢回来，没有成功。“比如你吗？”  
“正是。你知道多少斯巴达的事情？”  
但丁和崔西对视一眼，说：“据我所知，他周围有不少乱子。.”  
崔西安安静静地吃披萨。

“他们爱信仰啥与我没关系，但是他们最近开始胡乱杀戮，四处捕捉恶魔，甚至开始干预我的工作。”  
“可能他们想开动物园呢。”但丁说。  
蕾蒂挥了挥手上的披萨，吸引了但丁的目光。“他们还盯上了魔具，比如你的那些。”  
“好吧，那就是博物馆。”但丁叹气。  
蕾蒂将披萨丢回到纸盒里，说：“如果他们有邪恶的打算，甚至可怕的计划，将会引发什么后果？”

尼禄全程在旁边听着。他冷不丁说：“蕾蒂，能让我去吗？”  
“哇噢。”但丁、蕾蒂和崔西三个人异口同声发出吃惊的声音。  
尼禄皱眉，“有种不好的预感……我想去看看。佛杜那。”  
但丁和崔西陷入了短暂的沉默。蕾蒂不太同意，“你一个人去会有危险的。”  
“我也能战斗！”尼禄嘟囔。  
“普通的恶魔难不倒他。”但丁说。  
崔西又拾起一块披萨，说：“而且尼禄已经快成年，是个大男孩了。”说罢，她仰起头，优雅地吃了小口。  
但丁摸着下巴的胡渣，心不在焉：“对啊，孩子也成年了……”  
蕾蒂一拍桌子，“是吗？那我得准备礼物，谁让我是可爱的尼禄的仙女教母呢？”  
尼禄脸红，“我家又不信教，哪来的教母？等下，是《辛德瑞拉》的梗吗？”

  
尼禄换上了崭新的连帽外套，砖红色的。  
他今天18岁了。  
他冲下楼去，对刚进门的帕蒂大喊：“今天不营业！”  
帕蒂反驳：“你们哪天有业务了？！”  
“今天我和但丁要出去！”  
“啊？真有工作吗？”  
尼禄憋红了脸，说：“总之，你明天再来，好吗？”

尼禄把帕蒂赶走后，回到房间，但丁仍然睡在床上，迷迷糊糊的。尼禄觉得他这样挺可爱的，但不敢说。  
“你怎么还不起来？我们的电影14点开场。”尼禄扯走被子，可但丁还在睡。  
尼禄无奈道：“那就换个方法。”  
他跪在床边，亲了亲但丁的嘴唇。  
“唔……尼禄，别闹……”  
“起床！”  
“再睡5分钟……”  
行吧。尼禄还有杀手锏。“我要给你喂橄榄。”  
“醒了醒了！”

  
但丁对人类的电影文化少有了解。不过尼禄说服了他：“相信我，这部电影很有意思！”  
他们到位置上坐好，刚好放映厅的灯光便暗了下来。  
尼禄说：“开始了。”

_我们不应该停止探索_   
_所有探索的尽头 都将回到我们的起点_   
_并第一次了解这起点*_

电影的背景音乐是持续的快鼓点音乐，营造了紧张的气氛。尼禄吃着爆米花，时不时瞄一眼但丁。  
但丁在吃他的圣代，电影开头的手绘动画似乎吸引了他的兴趣，所以现在10分钟过去了，他还能忍受观看下去。  
尼禄松了口气。  
但丁递过来一勺雪糕，“你要吃吗？”  
尼禄不喜欢草莓，但他不会放过间接接吻的机会。

剩下的60分钟的电影里，女主角全程都在奔跑。  
她不停地奔跑，奔跑，奔跑。  
她死了。  
她的男友死了。  
走过3次轮回，男女主角的爱情和运气终于拯救了他们两个的性命。

“你们现在的年轻人喜欢这种类型的电影吗？”但丁问。  
尼禄说：“只是我喜欢而已。你感觉怎么样？”  
荧屏上，男主角亲吻了女主角。  
但丁笑了笑，说：“还不错。”  
说罢，他亲吻了尼禄。

  
从电影院出来，他们进了一家餐厅。  
“你想吃什么？不可以点——”  
“14寸经典披萨，多芝士，不要橄榄，谢谢。”  
“——呕。你爱咋咋的吧。一份海鲜焗饭，一份炸鸡块，两杯薄荷柠檬茶。”

等他们的菜上齐之后，尼禄新发现了但丁的一个坏毛病。  
“你怎么可以抢我的东西！”尼禄气得在桌子底下踹他。  
“上面有写你的名字吗？有写V吗？”但丁笑着将炸鸡块塞进嘴里。  
尼禄疑惑：“什么V？”  
“额……”但丁愣住了。

他们就这样突然都沉默了。

不知过多久，但丁受不了地说：“为什么我们要现在说这个？今天是属于你的。”  
尼禄问：“那你什么时候告诉我？”  
“你会知道的。”

  
他们走出餐厅。下一个地点是城市广场。  
尼禄伸手到口袋里，掏出两张票，念出上面的印刷字：“传说中的摇滚女王。希望这次不会引来什么恶魔。”  
“怎么？没带武器，你害怕了？”但丁接过一张票，问道。  
“不想有些臭烘烘的玩意搅黄我人生中第一次的约会。”尼禄说完，注意到路旁有个大头贴机器。  
“过来！”他力气大，拽得但丁踉跄了几步。  
尼禄投了币，扯着但丁的脸，捏出一个融合了惊喜和惊吓的表情，自己则笑得一脸得逞。  
咔嚓。  
“等等！这是什么？！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！绝了！”尼禄只打印了两张，其中一张递给但丁，另一张自己收藏在钱包里。  
但丁看了一会，生硬地说：“我想撕了它。”  
“你会后悔的。”尼禄偷笑，“动作快点，爱莲娜的演唱会要开始了。”

  
沉寂多年的“摇滚女王”的复活演出，哪怕只是街头演出，这个人数也是超出了尼禄的想象。  
“她值得这些粉丝。”但丁说。  
“……你说得对。”

  
尼禄的脑子里一直回响着爱莲娜的歌声。  
“如恶魔般的美妙歌声，”他问，“我会疯掉吗？这个旋律挥之不去啊。”  
“不会的。”但丁揉搓他的头发。

尼禄的成人礼很特殊。  
试问有谁会在成人的那天晚上和母亲上床？这算什么事？回到“起点”、回到“人生开始的地方”？

但丁在他们的房间里开始脱衣服，尼禄感觉屁股下的床铺满了玫瑰荆棘，躺上去会他们都扎得浑身是血。但尼禄不擅长撒谎，尤其是对自己撒谎。他喜欢但丁……他爱他的妈咪。  
但丁意味着太多的东西。他不仅是他自己，对尼禄来说，他既是父也是母，既是榜样也是底线，既是偶像也是劲敌，很快，他们既是情人也是血亲。  
尼禄颤抖着手，脱下他的连帽外套和黑色T恤，将它们叠放整齐放在房间唯一的椅子。他已经浑身赤裸了，却不敢主动做出任何动作，好像他或者但丁还有退路。  
是但丁先靠近他，将他搂进怀里的。他从尼禄背后抱着他，下巴刚刚可以抵在孩子柔软的头发上。  
“尼禄长大了。”他叹息。  
“不可以再叫我‘孩子’。”尼禄逞强地说。  
但丁笑道：“那可不行，你永远是我的孩子。”  
“真讨厌……”尼禄转过身来，很快被但丁夺走嘴唇。  
一个成人的亲吻。  
不知道过去多久，尼禄快要窒息了，发出可怜的呜呜声，“妈咪……”  
他们倒在床上，抵足缠绵。

但丁向尼禄完全敞开了。  
他展示出多年的秘密。

“别害怕，孩子，我承受过更糟的。你真的很温柔。”  
尼禄听出了话外的苦痛之音。为什么他的妈咪还能笑着面对？

他挺进了那处穴道。

正是这里诞下尼禄。  
出生的瞬间，他获得的不止是生命，还有血脉、灵魂、感知，他的整个世界；他的爱，他的死亡。

  
但丁咬着他的耳朵说：“给我。”  
“你想要什么，妈咪？”  
“你的一切。”  
尼禄抓着但丁的手，放到心脏的位置。  
它在跳动。  
只要但丁想要，尼禄都会给予。

  
_人没有母亲就不能爱，没有母亲也不能死。**_

  
黑暗中，尼禄和他的母亲相拥而眠。  
他蜷缩着身体，就像尚在母胎中那样。

  
“原谅我……”  
尼禄不知道他在向谁祈求宽恕。他甚至不知道恶魔该向谁忏悔。

  
翌日，尼禄和帕蒂一起大扫除。他发现但丁把昨天那张大头贴贴在了奶奶的照片的右下角。  
“你笑得好恶心，尼禄。”帕蒂说。  
尼禄难得没有呛回去。他说：“当你爱的人也同样爱你，你就能懂了，帕蒂。”  
小姑娘拄着拖把，问：“我会保密的——你爱的人是但丁的女朋友？”  
尼禄：“？？？？？？”  
“那个照片里的漂亮女人。”  
尼禄：“………………”  
这中间想必是有什么误会吧。

  
几天后，尼禄收到了蕾蒂的成人礼物。  
一张去往佛杜那的单程船票。  
“你要去吗？”但丁问。  
尼禄弹了弹票据，说：“路都到脚下了。”

启程之前，尼禄把力之刃还给了但丁。  
他说：“绯红女王的状态已经够稳定了，我不需要它了。”  
但丁接了过来，随着一道光芒，力之刃在他手中变成另外一个模样，很狰狞，更有“恶魔”的感觉。  
“这就是斯巴达之剑。怎么样？”但丁挥了两下。  
尼禄说：“我和爷爷在审美上有很大的代沟。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：艾略特的名言；提到的电影其实是我最喜欢的《罗拉快跑》  
> **：引自黑塞的《纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙》


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4代~2代前（暗示）的剧情。  
> 魔改高达的启动方式。  
> 克雷多没有死。  
> 崽崽也没有鬼手，他天生带外挂。

尼禄第一次亲眼见到海。他撑在护栏上，感受着粘粘的海风，连吸入的空气都是咸的。海鸥在船的上空成群飞过。海岸线若隐若现。

尼禄心想：原来这就是大海。如果和妈咪一起来就好了。

尼禄的行李是一包衣物和背后的黑色吉他包，里面装着绯红女王。没人会专门打开检查，他担心的只是吓到路人。

踏上旅途之前，尼禄对这座小岛的地形地貌做了一些功课。这是座几乎与世隔绝的相对封闭的小岛，所以不难解释为什么这班船只有5、6个乘客了。

他关注最多的还是那个神秘的教团——魔剑教团。他很好奇，到底是什么样的人类才会信仰恶魔？斯巴达又是个怎样的恶魔？但丁不愿意说，尼禄得自己找出答案了。

尼禄下了船，在港口拿到了佛杜那的地图。

在他研究地图时，注意到地图背后居然印有魔剑教团的宣传短文。他找个位置坐下，开始读起来。

传说中的黑暗骑士斯巴达。他曾经统治过的领地。斯巴达之剑。

突然，尼禄的视线范围变暗了。没有臭味。他警惕地抬起头，原来是一个戴着白色头巾的老头。

“小伙子，你是外来人吧。你是不是对我们魔剑教团很感兴趣？”老头的眼里闪烁着狂热的光芒，指了指尼禄手上那份……广告。

尼禄迷惑地歪头。这个地方的人们真的比他想象中的要疯癫。他如实说：“我想知道关于斯巴达的故事。你能告诉我吗？”

老头是佛杜那人，也是那个奇怪宗教的信徒，因为女儿嫁到了岛屿边陲的一个小镇，所以他经常驾车来往两地，顺便会在回家路上经过港口，寻找“迷途的羔羊”，传播斯巴达的理念。

当尼禄表示他有意到佛杜那“朝圣”，那个老头简直开心得快脑中风。

尼禄坐在副驾驶位置上，听老头絮絮叨叨地讲斯巴达的生平和他统治佛杜那的故事。有好几次，尼禄都觉得他的话听起来很荒谬。

斯巴达只用剑，所以用枪支的都是异端？按照他们的理论，他们的“神子”但丁，就是不折不扣的异端了，还是左手加右手，双倍的那种。而且，聆听别人讲述自己家人的故事，尼禄感觉有些不舒服，但他恐怕还真没有这个老头了解斯巴达，恰恰是最令尼禄难受的。

“我们到了！”

汽车开进市区后明显减缓了速度，老人甚至好心地带着尼禄绕了城市一圈，好让他看清楚这座美丽的地方。

“那边的，是什么？”尼禄指向远处山上的堡垒。

“那是斯巴达当时的居所——‘命运城堡’，现任教皇大人的房间就在那里。”

“好壮观的建筑物。”尼禄发自真心地感叹。顺带的效果是老头被哄得很高兴。

老头不住在市中心，而且接近市郊的地方。

尼禄并不介意在郊区下车。“谢谢你，老爷爷。我可以自己找到教堂的，我记得路，也有地图。”

告别了老人，尼禄闻到了熟悉的气味。他冷笑道：“恶魔，哼？”

他本来想找个旅馆放下行李，谁知恶魔竟先撞到他的枪口上来。

尼禄循着气味，走入不算茂密的森林。

恶臭越来越浓。尼禄从卫衣的口袋里掏出湛蓝玫瑰，小心前行。他在这里可没有其他恶魔猎人后援。

“啊！”女性的尖叫声惊动了林子里的鸟，它们拍打翅膀，发出诡异的声响。

尼禄赶紧跑过去，眼看一位身穿白色裙子的女性护着怀里的小孩，她的身后就是恶魔。

“被我碰见，就不会让你们逃掉了！”

他一记飞踢，踹开离她最近的那只，扣下扳机，子弹飞舞，击碎恶魔的头颅。

周围还有几只。尼禄放下行囊，拉开吉他包，抽出绯红女王，拧转油门。

“准备好受死了吗？你们这群用来练手都不够的废物。”

这是他在佛杜那的第一战。他不能预知未来是否还有更多战斗，总之，恶魔来了，他就砍掉。

“呼，还行吧。”尼禄将绯红女王插在地上，对四周的恶魔尸体感到满意。

“谢谢你救了我们。”一副动听的嗓音。

尼禄惊讶地回头。

他狩猎恶魔快2、3年了，极少收到感谢的话语。他在工作上遇到的人，不是被恶魔吓破胆，就是觉得在恶魔中进退自如的年轻猎人更加可怕。

这个女孩不一样。她始终护着那个幼童，不让他受到半点伤害。她是否想过自己离死亡有多近？她应该是人类，对大部分人类来说，遇上恶魔基本等同于玩完，蕾蒂那种彪悍的存在只是个别。

尼禄回过神来，“举手之劳。”

女孩朝他露出一个温暖的笑容，然后柔声安慰哭泣的少年。

“别哭，恶魔已经不见了。”

尼禄重新将绯红女王放回去，拎起行李，对女孩说：“走吧，我送你们回去。说不定附近还有恶魔……你们住哪里？”

女孩说：“我家在大教堂附近。这孩子……是孤儿院的孩子。”

又是孤儿。尼禄无声地叹气，怎么到处都是孤儿，什么时候才能结束这些悲伤？尼禄暗暗想，如果但丁当初生下他就把他丢掉，他是不是也会在哪个孤儿院里长大？还是夭折在恶魔嘴里？

“那就走吧。先去孤儿院？”

“是的。……谢谢你。我叫姬莉叶。”

“尼禄。”

姬莉叶牵着小孩的手，解释道：“这孩子说上次大家在这里玩耍的时候发现过四叶草，非要带我去看，但是我们没想到那里会有恶魔。”

“佛杜那没有恶魔吗？”

“有，但是不会出现在我们面前……”姬莉叶看起来也很迷茫，“教团骑士会保护我们。”

保护你们的不是斯巴达吗？尼禄在心里嘲讽。他的爷爷，连自己的家人都……

他们走到孤儿院了。

这个门口看起来很普通，但尼禄一想到里面的孩子们都没有父母，心情便变得沉重。

“再哭的话，明天眼睛会肿的。”在孤儿院的修女将男孩抱回去之前，姬莉叶捧着幼童的脸，抹掉眼角的泪水，“明天我也会来的。”

目睹这个举动，尼禄突然很想念但丁。

“你说在城市里会没事，”尼禄准备转身离去，“我就不跟着你了。”那样显得他像个对这位漂亮的女士有不纯动机的家伙。斯巴达在上！他的身心都是妈咪的！

姬莉叶却拉着他的行李，说：“你救了我们，让我……”她皱起好看的眉毛，想了想，“请你喝茶？”

尼禄轻轻拉住快要被她扯掉的吉他包肩带，只好同意了。

姬莉叶的家有股温暖的气息。尼禄想，人类的家可能都这样子的。哪像但丁的事务所，墙上插满了没有情趣的恶魔头颅。

她招呼尼禄在沙发坐下，自己进厨房去泡茶。

尼禄无所事事，刚好看见小桌上放了一本类似教义学习的书。

“姬莉叶，请问我可以看看这本书吗？”

姑娘走出来看了一眼，点点头，“那是我父母亲的经书。他们生前就是虔诚的教徒，如果知道有人通过阅读这本书、从而愿意信仰斯巴达，我想他们肯定会很开心。”

原来她也是孤儿。尼禄怀疑自己有吸引孤儿的体质。他幸运多了，好歹是单亲家庭，跟他们是0和1的根本区别。

量变引起质变，哲学课本上是这么说的。

他拿着书，迟迟没有翻开。“对不起，我不该提起你的伤心事。”

“没关系的，尼禄。你看吧，茶还有一会儿才好。”

书上的故事基本和老头讲得差不多。不过，这个红色下划线的“仪式”，还有注记的“归天”字样，到底是什么意思？这两处给尼禄的感觉都很不好。

他试着在书里找到相关的信息，但这时姬莉叶已经端出茶和点心了，尼禄只好装作不在意地合上书，放回原位。

“你感觉如何？”姬莉叶用怀念的眼神看向那本书。

“我只看了前面几页。斯巴达的故事很有意思，我也想买一本。”

“经书是教团为信徒免费派发的，”姬莉叶友善地提醒他，“很少有外面的人专门来朝拜。尼禄，我可以陪你去你去教堂问问看，说不定他们会愿意给你一本。”

尼禄心里咯噔了一下。难道他被识破了？还是这个女孩在试探他的目的？茶和点心真的没问题吗？

他沉吟一声，坦白说：“其实我是为了解斯巴达而来的。在我生活的地方，关于他的资料太少了，我希望在这里找到更多他的痕迹，因为听说他曾经在这里待过一段日子。”后半句其实半真半假，他和但丁就足够作为斯巴达存在过的证明了。

姬莉叶柔和地笑了，“多亏了你的好奇心，我才得救的。莫非真的是斯巴达的指引？”

尼禄尴尬地抽着嘴角，“或许吧。”他被一连串的梦幻经历逼得快要信奉亲爷爷为神明。

姬莉叶泡的茶超好喝，姬莉叶做的点心超好吃，姬莉叶人超好，尼禄现在还活着。

尼禄恐怕很难成为斯巴达的信徒，但他正在考虑成为姬莉叶的粉丝——就算不考虑外表不听声音，也要看在美食的份上。

他们一边吃着茶点，一边交流佛杜那和教团的事情。主要是尼禄在请教，姬莉叶在解答。

尼禄在桌子上摊开佛杜那的地图，姬莉叶在告诉他一些城市里的坐标建筑。

“这边是城市中心，就是我们现在的所在地，”然后她的手指往右上方移动，说：“这边有魔剑教团的总部。”

尼禄在她挪开手指的时候，用笔圈起了她所说的教团总部。如果这个教团真的有猫腻，身为总部，这里想必是关键之一。

“北部的雪山上，是斯巴达的城堡。”

尼禄把它也圈上了。毕竟是教皇大人的闺房，他腹诽。

“其他的地方我就不清楚了。其实刚刚说的那些，我也不是每个都去过……对不起啊，尼禄。”

“不，姬莉叶，你给了我很多有用的资讯，现在反而是我欠你人情了。”

他们都感到不好意思，安安静静喝茶。同时，尼禄努力将今天获得的大量零碎信息串连起来。

门打开了。轻微的……味。

尼禄的右手很快插到衣服口袋里，握紧里面的枪，姬莉叶却露出灿烂的笑容，跑出去迎接那个人，以至于没有注意到尼禄警惕的举动。

“哥哥！欢迎回来。”

原来是姬莉叶的家人。尼禄赶紧抽出手，双手捧着杯子，装作专注喝茶。

姬莉叶的哥哥是个非常严肃的……是青年吧。尼禄感觉他的胡子令他有些显老，但姬莉叶看起来跟尼禄年龄相近，他猜测兄妹之间年龄应该不会相差太大。

“哥哥，这位是尼禄。今天我和孤儿院的孩子在森林玩耍时遇到了恶魔，多亏他救了我们。”

姬莉叶的哥哥朝他点点头，“多谢你救了我的妹妹。我是克雷多，教团骑士的骑士长。”

尼禄内心嘀咕，怎么今天什么都没干，想要的信息全都自己跑到他面前了。在这样下去，他真的要信仰斯巴达了。

尼禄再次搬出刚才那套“斯巴达爱好者”的人设，克雷多也接受了。姬莉叶补充了一些他们对话的内容。

“你救了姬莉叶，是我们家的恩人。不介意的话，书你就收下吧。”克雷多主动提出来。

尼禄接过书，嘴上说着道谢的话，心里开始信奉他爷爷为神明了。

克雷多摸着下巴的山羊胡子，唐突地问：“尼禄，你是哪里学习狩猎恶魔的？”

“我的叔叔教会我的。”尼禄借用了蕾蒂的话。他给但丁也加了个“斯巴达爱好者”的人设，虽然他感觉但丁不怎么在乎斯巴达的事情。不管了，覆水难收，混过去就好。

“我们可以比赛一场吗？点到为止。我很好奇外面的剑术。”克雷多很认真地说。

尼禄担忧了一瞬，同意了。只是比武而已，况且克雷多也不一定有本事杀他。

姬莉叶留在家里为他们做晚餐。

克雷多带着他来到一处训练场。他拔出腰间的佩剑，示意这是他的武器。

尼禄则从包里取出绯红女王，然后将湛蓝玫瑰放了进去。

“外乡人，你可以使用它。”克雷多比尼禄想象中的宽容一些。

“入乡随俗。”

克雷多比尼禄年长，经验更加丰富；尼禄天生怪力，硬是打破了对方的阵脚。

他们勉强打了个平局。

克雷多是个言而有信的人，在他们都汗流浃背的时候，宣布比赛结束。

“尼禄，你愿不愿意加入我们？”克雷多抛出了橄榄枝。

尼禄用绯红女王支撑着身体，喘着气，不得不承认斯巴达真是他亲爷爷，虔诚教徒都没有这么好运气。如果爷爷能把但丁也送过来，那该多好。

尼禄没有马上表态。他不想稀里糊涂加入，以后又草率地离开，更何况，他是外来人，到这里才一天。

克雷多表示谅解，而且和姬莉叶一起挽留尼禄客居在他们家。

或许是这里的人类气息太过浓厚，尼禄产生了眷恋，神使鬼差地住了下来。

尼禄借用姬莉叶家的电话打过一两次回家。仅仅为了告诉但丁，他没有被恶魔吃掉。但丁没有过问他的调查，他就尽可能避免说出口，怕引起克雷多的怀疑。

根据他的观察，纯良的姬莉叶很安全。

开头有多一帆风顺，后续的调查就有多倒霉。

尼禄呆在这个小岛上小半年了，反反复复跑了很多地方，都没有找到任何关于所谓的“归天”和“仪式”的情报。最可疑的是那座城堡，但尼禄连教徒都不算，没法偷偷接近那里。

他开始觉得来这里是一个错误的决定。

不过……克雷多和姬莉叶待他很好。克雷多不苟言笑，但是赏识尼禄的能力，经常明示暗示提携尼禄成为一名骑士，还邀请他一起去消灭恶魔。姬莉叶看上去很柔弱，内心却坚韧、勇敢，尼禄认为她的灵魂称得上是“善良的、强大的灵魂”。

他们把尼禄当成了半个家人。尼禄自己也感觉很不可思议，仅认识不过数月，他已经对这对兄妹有了很深的感情。好比……他们曾经共同生活过很长时间。尼禄和他们在一起，就像跟蕾蒂、崔西在一起那么自然。

他决定给但丁打个电话，征求他的意见。为了避免窃听，尼禄还专门找了投币的电话亭。

尼禄和但丁的专属暗号是“悲剧性质的有橄榄的草莓披萨”。

但丁的心情听起来不错，足够缓解尼禄最近的压力，“怎么了，孩子？”

“唔……我想你了。”

“需要我去接你回家吗？”

“我不甘心就这么放弃。这座城市……诡异的宗教，疯狂的信徒，”尼禄盯着外面，“还有那块巨大的黑色石碑，怎么看都不对劲。”

“我本来只是想你去看看海，散散心。”

尼禄惊呼道：“什么？”

“前段日子你太过努力，接了一堆委托，把自己累坏了。你像一条绷紧的弦。我可不愿看到你断开。”

“我只是……”想要力量，想要变强，想给你依靠。

“好啦，尼禄，你做的一切并不是徒劳。蕾蒂前些日子又遇到了怪事，拿债务威胁我去佛杜那走一趟。崔西抢走斯巴达之剑和我的魔具，已经出发去你那里了。我们在岛上会合。”

听到但丁说他吃瘪的事情总能逗笑尼禄。“你什么时候来？”

“过二周吧，给点时间崔西。”

“唔，你可以呆到魔剑祭吗？姬莉叶会在祭典上献唱。”尼禄是今早从姬莉叶那里得知的。这个祭典，光听起来就和教团有着千丝万缕。

“你救下的那个女孩吗？”

“对，就是她。姬莉叶唱歌很好听，做饭也好吃。”他最近在跟她请教厨艺，希望有一天能纠正但丁的披萨胃。

“噢，听起来某人恋爱了？”

“靠，我到底爱谁你不是最清楚的吗？！”尼禄的耳朵滚烫起来。

但丁在那边说些“我的小宝贝”之类让尼禄起鸡皮疙瘩的话。不合时宜的嘀嘀声提醒尼禄，他的通话时间快结束了。

“抱歉，没时间了……我们会很快见面的，对吗？”

“是啊，孩子，到时见。”

“嗯……我爱你，妈咪。”说完，尼禄飞快地挂掉了电话，保证不给但丁回复的机会。

尼禄披上姬莉叶为他准备的头巾，藏起特殊的白发，坐在一群真正的教徒中，静静聆听女孩优美的歌声。

起初他还能看着姬莉叶的一举一动，后来，他的视线移到她身后的巨大雕像上。

黑暗骑士斯巴达。

“哼……”尼禄垂下眼眸。

信仰恶魔的人们，要怎样祈愿、苦修，方能登上天堂？

没有堕为恶魔已经是万幸吧。

尼禄很心烦。魔剑祭最精彩的地方已经结束了，可但丁迟迟没来。该不会路上出事了吧……？

“尼禄。”姬莉叶已经摘掉了那些华美的歌姬首饰，恢复到平日的样子。

尼禄拿开吉他包，把身边的座位让给她。

“歌很好听。”尼禄说。

姬莉叶笑了笑，说：“谢谢你，尼禄。”

克雷多时不时看向他俩的方向。

尼禄看着在教团骑士们簇拥下出现的教皇，低声说：“克雷多不累吗？腰板挺得这么直。”

姬莉叶抿嘴，“呵呵……哥哥是个认真的人。”

教皇在祭坛前啰哩叭嗦说了一堆，然后让大家祈祷。

尼禄偷偷问：“现在可以溜走吗？我只是来听你唱歌的。”

姬莉叶刚摆出祈祷的动作，便被尼禄的话惊到。她紧张地四周环顾。“可是祈祷才刚刚开始呀……”她低声说。

“我得去找人——”尼禄话音未落，穹顶的彩绘玻璃忽然破碎，天上降下一抹耀眼的红色。

白象牙给教皇的脑袋炸开了花。

顷刻，民众尖叫不断，惊慌而逃。骑士们一拥而上，攻击那个杀害教皇的凶手。

尼禄护着姬莉叶，在混乱中找到克雷多的身影。

“尼禄！带姬莉叶离开这里！”他吼道。

尼禄看了一眼但丁，收到对方不着痕迹的点头后，说：“克雷多，要小心。”

“哥哥！”

“快走，姬莉叶！”

身后，但丁正在与那些教团骑士战斗。但丁从不杀人。为什么他——尼禄后知后觉，终于闻到了笼罩这座城市的气味。他吓出了一身冷汗。

“尼禄？你的脸好苍白。”姬莉叶奔跑中不忘关怀道。

“……我没事。”

他和姬莉叶跑出教堂。

不知从何涌出的恶魔袭击了市区里的平民。

“该死！”尼禄抽出刀，拦腰砍断一只恶魔，“姬莉叶，小心！”

整个城市已经是一团糟了，没人有闲心去控诉尼禄使用枪支。

克雷多走了出来，尼禄猜测他没能抓到但丁。

“信徒们，这边！去总部！”他忙着疏散民众，抽空回头吼道：“姬莉叶！跟着他们跑！我必须回到总部进行报告。”

姬莉叶转身的瞬间，她看见了一个吓得跑不动的男孩，她跑上去想拉起他，但这时，三只恶魔扑了过来。善良的姑娘本能地用身体保护孩子。

“真是吃一堑也不长一智！但我不讨厌你这点！”尼禄飞到她身边，恶魔被抽飞到一边，“你们快点离开这里！”

“……你要小心！”姬莉叶拉起孩子，往他背后的方向跑去。

尼禄放出翅膀，两只大爪各捏住一只恶魔，将它们狠狠撞在一起，溅出血红的液体。

“好了，清理完毕。”尼禄甩甩手，“教团总部怎么走来着——”

不，不能去教团总部。

尼禄看了看远处的雪山，咧嘴笑了，“现在应该没人阻拦吧？”

尼禄在路上跟坏掉的吊桥和浑身着火的恶魔友好地玩耍，然后顺着山路慢慢接近神秘的城堡。

他还闻到了熟人。

“崔西。”他对那个肤色黝黑的美女打招呼。

美女向他伸出手，抛了个媚眼，“我是新来的教团成员，葛洛丽亚。欠你一个人情。”

“恶魔不能藏起气味的吗？”尼禄故意做出作呕的表情，右手在面前挥动两下。

“你真的很不好玩，尼禄。”

“崔西？”

“嗯哼。”

“但丁在哪？”

“我不知道。”

“所以你用抢来的魔具换到了这身行头，”尼禄想起但丁那副无奈的语气，好笑地说，“挺漂亮的，虽然我欣赏不来。”

“哼，”崔西高傲地摆着性感的姿势，“你呢，尼禄？”

“你背后的城堡里或许有我想要的答案。”

崔西将双刀收回，说：“我要去应付他们啦——别玩得忘记回家，小子。”

尼禄闯入了城堡的一个书库。

“这么多。”是教皇的藏书吗？

他走到桌子边，拿起桌上翻开的那本，只是很普通的关于斯巴达的臆想。

尼禄检查完桌子上的书籍，想看看书架，却听到了沉重的脚步声。

他回过头，一个身穿骑士盔甲的家伙，对他举起了长枪。

等击败了这个家伙，尼禄才发现，盔甲是空的。为什么？

“不过，幸好这些书没有被毁掉。”

努力没有白费，尼禄找到了一本薄薄的小册子，里面用了十分隐晦的宗教表述提及了“归天”。

“无与伦比的力量？……救世主的护佑……天使降临……天使？”尼禄一头雾水。他只知道这个世界上有恶魔，难道还有天使吗？是不是也有对应的天使猎人？啊，扯远了……

尼禄继续深入这座城堡。他在地下遭到了从未见过的恶魔的热烈欢迎。

它们有像尖锐的鳍，而身体可以藏在地底、墙壁里，仿佛是图书里描述的鲨鱼。

这种恶魔让尼禄感觉很不自然。

算了，恶魔就是恶魔。

尼禄感受到了陌生又熟悉的魔力，它在……呼唤他。

他推开门，走进了一个奇怪的房间。透过巨大的玻璃窗，他看见窗后悬浮着一把断裂的武士刀。它就是那股魔力的源头。

在那把断刀旁边，还有个扎着棕色辫子的大块头男人，自言自语着，在手上记录什么。他穿着教团的制服。

尼禄饶有趣味地观察那个男人的浮夸举动。他就像在唱歌剧，可惜是一场独角戏，而观众也只有一个态度不端的半魔。

那个男人又一次戏剧性的转身动作，这才看到了尼禄。

“嗨，不知名的疯狂科学家。我是新来的，能介绍下这个鬼地方吗？”尼禄扛着刀说。

“你、你、你是谁！？”那个男人慌张地退后。

尼禄模仿道：“你、你、你有必要这么害、害怕吗？”

“不要学我说话！”

尼禄用翅膀直接打碎玻璃飞进去，用刀尖指着那个男人：“回答我的问题。”

那个男人弓着身体，退后几步，单片眼镜后面的眼珠透出癫狂。

“这是……恶魔之力……”

“你他妈的再靠近一步，我就把你捏烂，傻逼。”其实他不会那么做。他是恶魔猎人，不杀人类。

男人痴迷地笑笑，说：“我名为阿格纳斯……我在几年前开始做这项研究……”

他试图伸手去摸尼禄的翅膀。尼禄如他所愿，给了他一巴掌，阿格拉纳被丢到角落里。

“如果我们能把恶魔之力分离出来，并稳定住它……”阿格纳斯嗖的一下跳起来，扭动壮实的身躯，慢慢向尼禄走去，“征服世界，指日可待！这，便是教皇陛下的心愿！”

尼禄背后的魔人翅膀比了一对中指，他说：“想法很好，但你家教皇死了。”被打出脑浆那种。

“教皇大人已经重生了——”阿格纳斯高举双手，“——成为天使！”

尼禄皱起眉头。教皇复活了？天使？难道和“归天”有关？

“不久……很快……我也会那样。”阿格纳斯朝他鞠躬。他身后飞出三只盔甲——尼禄猜它们也是空的——朝他攻过来。

尼禄闪躲他们的攻击。

阿格纳斯沉醉在了自己的滑稽剧中。“你根本想象不到，让这么一具盔甲动起来，是有多困难……”

尼禄砍了两只，还差一只。

“那你应该把它们放到棺材里，死后可以尽情搂着它们睡觉，而不是狗绳都没栓就带它们出来溜达，很危险的知道吗！”

尼禄手握最后一只盔甲怪的枪尖，将它朝阿格纳斯扔去。

烟雾散去，尼禄看到的却是——

“长着羊角的苍蝇？头顶一圈披萨边？”他歪了歪头。

那只苍蝇怪叫着，拍打薄翼冲破天顶，逃跑了。

尼禄嘀咕着：“那是什么怪物？”

再没人打扰他参观了。

尼禄找到散落的笔记，上面记录的是，关于如何把人变成……恶魔，噢不，是“天使”。

“太荒谬了。”他将这些笔记收起来。

还有另外一些笔记，提到了“阎魔刀”的修复。

尼禄看向那把断刀。他还没想好要怎么办，刀突然发出光芒，尼禄闭上眼睛，同时感觉胸膛发热。

这种不适持续了几秒，之后尼禄再睁眼，那把刀已经在他的手里复原了。

它很美丽。尼禄一时想不到别的赞美词。

“我可以拿走吗？”他好笑地向空气提问。

尼禄的魔力为它创造了一个刀鞘，这件事居然像呼吸那么自然。

“因为我妈咪可能会喜欢这份手信。”

尼禄拎着白给的刀，穿过隧道，走入了一座森林。

耸了耸鼻尖，尼禄喊道：“但丁？”这片地方的气味太过混杂，他怀疑自己产生错觉了。

“这是什么地方？”但丁从右侧的丛林里钻了出来。他看起来很不爽。

“妈咪！”尼禄喜出望外地扑上去。

但丁接住他，“哟，慢点，宝贝。”

“你去哪了？”尼禄匆匆问道。

但丁向他展示几件魔具，“拿回这些。”

他尤其敲了敲潘多拉魔盒，说：“这个很有趣。尼禄，要拿去玩玩吗？”

尼禄摇头，心道，哪有家长给孩子些这么危险的玩具……

尼禄举起手上的刀，说：“我也找到了好玩的。”

但丁收起那些魔具，还有脸上的笑容。

“你从哪里找到的？”他严肃地问。

尼禄愣了下，说：“一个叫阿格纳斯的家伙的研究室。”

“这把刀是用来分离人界和魔界的。”

但丁接过阎魔刀，用一种尼禄理解不了的眼神看着它，“它是……我哥哥的刀。”

尼禄脑里转过很多问题。

为什么这把刀会在佛杜那？

为什么这么多年但丁的哥哥从来没有出现在他们面前？

为什么他的妈咪看起来那么痛苦、那么怀念、那么决绝……

“至少，它重新和家人在一起了。”尼禄轻轻说。

但丁突然抱住他，说：“尼禄，这件事结束后，我给你讲段历史。”

“是我想听的那种吗？”尼禄问。

“你或许不想听，但你必须知道。”

但丁一手拿着阎魔刀，一手揽着尼禄，跳下悬崖。

他们遇上一只半人半蛇的恶魔，会飞来飞去，会吐出奇怪的果实。

尼禄毫不犹豫将那些果子打碎。但丁则是把它们踢回去。

“我的孩子！”恶魔发出刺耳的尖叫。

尼禄无语，刚刚那是卵吗？

“有你这样把孩子乱扔的母亲吗？”

“我要把你们撕成碎片！”

变成碎片的当然不可能是但丁和尼禄。

但丁顺手拿回了吉尔伽美什，用它把那块黑色的石碑拆掉。

尼禄灵活躲开掉落的巨型碎石，然后盘腿坐在其中一块上，拿出阿格纳斯的笔记。

“这些门是人工制造的……他们到底想干什么？”尼禄问。

“在佛杜那地下，有开启真正的地狱之门的钥匙孔，”但丁收起拳套，说，“而钥匙，”他拿出阎魔刀，“是它。”

尼禄扬了扬那叠纸张，又问：“那要怎么办？”

但丁大笑说：“很简单。切了。你要和我一起来吗？”

这个邀请很诱人。

尼禄总是想要一个能够在但丁身边战斗的机会。

不仅仅是爱他，在乎他。尼禄想变得有用。

但他这次拒绝了。

“我有点担心姬莉叶和克雷多。很难说教皇那个糟老头要对他们做什么。”

“那我们在这里分开吧，孩子。”

但丁走之前，给了他一个吻。猛烈，充满爱意和寂寞。

尼禄凝视他离开的背影，摸了摸嘴唇，希望去的路上，自己脸上的热度能够散去。

尼禄穿过森林，来到了教团总部。

这座堡垒临海而建，如果没有正事，尼禄可以坐在这里看一整天的大海。

配上姬莉叶的茶饼和小蛋糕就堪称完美了。

克雷多板着脸走来。

“怎么杀气腾腾的。”尼禄笑道。

克雷多没有理会他。

“那我换个问题，你们教团的真正目的到底是什么？”

“你没资格来问我。”克雷多拔出剑，快速朝尼禄砍去。

尼禄挡住他的攻击，说：“你们想要但丁，我觉得我有足够的资格。”

“你身上有恶魔之力。”克雷多剑指他。

“呃，你知道了。肯定是那只口吃苍蝇告的密。”尼禄退后两步，“我不想伤害你，克雷多，别逼我。”

“你还没搞清状况吧。”克雷多身上发出金色的光芒，他的身形开始变化。

尼禄死死盯着他，“不，克雷多，连你也……”

“我被选中，来完成进一步的进化，成为凌驾于人类之上的存在，”那只本应该是克雷多的怪物说道，“我即是天使！”

“你没有成为天使。”

尼禄不知道是现实更残酷，还是他的话语更残酷——

“你变成了恶魔。”

尼禄和克雷多之间的胜负还没分出，他们身后的教团总部里却传出了巨响。

他们都停下了攻击。

“爆炸？”尼禄问道。

克雷多再也维持不住“天使”形态，变回了原来的样子。“‘救世主’启动了。”他低声说。

“那是什么？”

克雷多突然瞪大了眼睛，“不——”他往总部里面跑去。

尼禄不明就里地跟上。

里面乱成一锅粥了。

尼禄见过的那些空盔甲在无差别地杀害神职人员和避难的民众，掠走他们的尸体，不知要拿到哪里去。

“他们竟然！”克雷多气极，尼禄却拦下他，说：“你去救他们，还有姬莉叶。这些东西交给我。”

“你一个人怎么——”

“还有我呢。”崔西的高跟鞋发出清脆的响声。她转动双枪，站在尼禄身旁，“好久没跟你一起执行任务了，真怀念。”

但丁和她一起来的。他问崔西：“我怎么没听说过你们搭档？”

崔西说：“那是我和尼禄的秘密。”

“快走，克雷多！”尼禄拧下油门，喊道：“恶魔交给猎人们吧！”

他们赶到的时候，教皇老头站在“救世主”的头顶上，张开双臂，发表深情的演讲。

“我们的‘救世主’不漂亮吗？”

尼禄吐槽：“别告诉这个照着斯巴达的样子做的。”

“据说是的。”崔西说。

但丁揽着尼禄的肩膀说：“瞧瞧我俩脸就该知道，斯巴达没有那么丑。”

他们都笑出了声音。

很快尼禄就笑不出来了。

克雷多在跟“救世主”对峙。

所有人都看见了，“救世主”额前的蓝色宝石里，包裹着沉睡的姬莉叶。

“在‘救世主’体内，你们凡人将进行融合，化为一体，成为他的核心！成为完美无瑕的存在！”教皇宣布。

愤怒的克雷多化身“天使”，向教皇冲过去。

教皇果然也能变身恶魔。他一剑插入克雷多的胸口。“你背叛了我们。为什么？”

“我为了实现你口中的理想世界而服从于你……你所宣言的救世主……你却利用了我的妹妹！还有那些平民！你，不可饶恕！”

“爱？出于亲情？怜悯？……愚蠢至极。”教皇拔出剑，克雷多的身体往后退了几步，从“救世主”头上掉落下来。

“克雷多！”尼禄跑过去，接住克雷多的身体。

教皇的野心已经无法停止。“绝对的力量就是一切！”

崔西护在尼禄面前，手握双枪，冷眼看着教皇。

“葛洛丽亚，我已经拿到了斯巴达之剑……我们的‘救世主’即将完成了。”

“救世主”吞噬了许多生命，完成了启动。一只巨大的人型怪物从教团总部浮起，悬于半空中。

“快看，那家伙长着翅膀！”但丁笑道。他还举着阎魔刀比划了两下。

崔西也评价：“品味有够可怕的。”

尼禄喊道：“行了！你们想想办法啊，这里有个人要抢救！”

“不是人，是恶魔。”

“重点是抢救！天啊，要是克雷多死了，我该怎么向姬莉叶交代……”

克雷多还活着，只是受伤太重，昏迷过去了。两位医师照顾着他。

崔西说：“我去清理城市，疏散人群，你们去搞定那个。”

尼禄无所谓，反正去哪里都是砍恶魔。

但丁反驳：“你就是这样收拾烂摊子的吗？”

“你想交换？”崔西挑眉。

但丁举起双手，“挺好，行吧，那这么行动。”

“救世主”周围的魔力浮起了一些城市的碎建筑。

尼禄踩着教堂的圆顶，跳上离他最近的一小块，因为但丁霸占了城市最高的点——大教堂的尖顶。

“你毁了地狱之门？”身着铠甲的恶魔教皇问。

“是啊，它有些煞风景。”但丁将阎魔刀架在身后，表情悠闲。

尼禄转了转湛蓝玫瑰，问：“你想跟我们打一架还是怎样？”

“你们永远碰不到‘救世主’一根毫毛！”

“你好像太自负了。”但丁指了指脖子，问：“你一直低头看我，脖子酸不？”

教皇发出恼怒的声音，几只盔甲扑了上来。

但丁躲开攻击，一路踩着它们和那些浮空的平台，朝救世主的方向冲过去。

“又是这些，真无聊。”尼禄跟在他后面，迎击空中的敌人。

但丁甩出叛逆，将它插在救世主身上，以剑身为落脚点站了上去。他敲了敲救世主的表面，放出嘲讽：“被打脸的感觉怎么样？”

尼禄清掉了小怪，跳到教皇身后的平台，对他开了一枪。

盔甲散开，里面是空的。尼禄感到意外，但这又在情理之中。

“本体一定在里面。”但丁收回叛逆，跳到一个平台上。

尼禄飞到他身边。“怎么做？”

“跟上，尼禄，我们来收拾这只丑八怪！”

额头的宝石被但丁破坏了。蓝色的碎片四处飞散。

“救世主”的身体往后倒去。然后又起来了。

尼禄：“……？”

但丁拔出阎魔刀，朝着“救世主”胸前的宝石插下去。

“就算是阎魔刀也无法阻止‘救世主’！”教皇那讨人厌的声音在尼禄耳边嗡嗡不停。

“救世主”的巴掌砸下来，但丁向后闪躲，落入到尼禄的臂弯里。

“喔！接得好，孩子！”但丁开心地环着尼禄的脖子。

“你就喜欢玩耍。”

尼禄降落在一块平台上。他说：“现在怎么办？外面打不烂。”

但丁说：“那就从里面打。”

尼禄：“你去？”

但丁：“你去。姬莉叶在等着你。”

提到姬莉叶，尼禄突然想起来，说：“魔剑祭，你放我鸽子的帐——”他轻轻一拳砸在但丁身上，“——等我回来慢慢跟你算。”

尼禄飞上去，一脚踩在阎魔刀上，将它往里面插，“劳驾教皇陛下挤一挤了，让我进去！”

“救世主”里面根本没有人。如果有的话会更加诡异。

尼禄握着阎魔刀，听见但丁在外面喊：“拯救世界的机会可不是每天都有的。享受它吧！”

“为什么世界不得不持续被毁灭又拯救啊……”他翻了个白眼。

尼禄在“救世主”里面行走，感觉自己像是在什么动物的消化道中，而且——

“这家伙好晃啊！”

“哈哈哈，尼禄！真想让你看看我这边的情况！”

“我打赌叛逆现在插在救世主的胸肌上。我尽量快点！”

尼禄踏入一个与众不同的腔室。姬莉叶被藏在很像心脏的器官里。

“中奖了。”他盯着教皇。

老头现在大不一样了。他还是那么老，不过背上长了一对像羊角的东西，脑袋后面多了光圈，额头也有个蓝色的宝石。

“你……有斯巴达血统。”

尼禄摸了摸鼻子，说：“而你有一身恶臭。”

“你是从哪里来的？为什么要对抗教团？”教皇手执斯巴达之剑，用它指向姬莉叶，“你想救这个女孩？出于爱吗？”

尼禄挥出一道剑气，“没差。我跟斯巴达一样，喜欢人类。但我讨厌你，因为你只是个屁眼。”

教皇避开了剑气，然后像地鼠一样，动不动潜入周围的壁，又从别的地方钻出来。

“你他妈的。”尼禄忍不住骂道。

“虽然还不完整，但‘救世主’的力量绝不是你能匹敌的。”

尼禄甩了甩阎魔刀，说：“不打打看怎么知道呢。”

教皇崩溃地大吼：“斯巴达之剑……！为什么不赐予我力量？！难道我没有资格吗？！”

“糟老头，贪图别人的东西之前，撒泡尿照照自己的蠢样。”尼禄奋力挥刀。

教皇再也握不住了，斯巴达之剑被弹开。尼禄伸手夺过斯巴达之剑，反手刺到教皇身上。“好好品尝你最爱的斯巴达的一击吧。”

解决了糟老头，尼禄用阎魔刀切开那层膜一般的东西，救出了里面的姬莉叶。

尼禄小心地抱着姬莉叶，避免碰到不该碰的地方。

“你还好吗，姬莉叶？”

她点点头，“你又救了我一次，尼禄。”

尼禄抓抓头发，说：“某人还说这是拯救世界。先出去再说吧。”

他背起姬莉叶。

外面传来但丁的掌声，“干得还行！”

“我可是拯救了世界。没有奖励吗？”

“一次约会？”但丁提议。

尼禄生怕他会反悔，连忙喊：“成交！”

回头，他对姬莉叶说：“会没事的，相信我。”

他冲破腔壁，从救世主的胸口跳了出来。

“太慢了，尼禄。”但丁翘着手在广场等他们。

尼禄放下姬莉叶，说：“就比你上次打阿比盖尔快那么一点点吧。”

但丁无奈地笑道：“你这孩子……”

他们身后的“救世主”居然又动起来了。

“真是不死心啊。”但丁抽出双枪，可是尼禄将斯巴达之剑递了给他。

尼禄笑着说：“拯救世界的机会哦，好好享受。”

克雷多陷入了昏迷，不过好歹活着。医师估计他会在一周内好转并醒来。

姬莉叶扑在哥哥身上，哭得很伤心。

她的朋友妮可在一旁安慰她。

尼禄不擅长安慰人，所以主动避开了。他找了个无人的角落坐下，摊开姬莉叶父母的经书，对照阿格纳斯的笔记阅读。

但丁走了过来，用阎魔刀敲了敲他的肩膀。“连书虫也是遗传。”

“你在讲什么？”尼禄拨开阎魔刀，反驳，“我不是书虫。只是很在意这件事。”

“先说说，你找到了什么？”

尼禄给他看“归天”的部分。

“这个仪式，把人类变成恶魔。姬莉叶的父母……”他叹了口气。

但丁若有所思地摸着下巴。片刻后，他突然问：“这是谁的研究记录？”

“一只苍蝇。希望他下地狱了。”

“是不是口吃的那只？我好像把他杀了。”

“噢，我爱死你，妈咪。”

“我也爱你，尼禄。”

但丁站了起来，拄着阎魔刀，摆出一本正经的站姿。

“怎么了？真不像你的风格。”尼禄指出。

“没错，确实不是我的风格，”但丁的直视前方，但他们的视线范围内只有佛杜那的废墟，“而是我哥哥的。”

故事是这么开始的：

2000年前，人界和魔界发生了一场战争……

尼禄微微垂下头。“他的名字……？”

“维吉尔。”但丁的话语太过轻盈，从他嘴里吐出的音节似乎可以被微微吹拂的海风带走，“以前，我们总是很像。直到我们彻底分道扬镳。”

尼禄双手捂住脸庞，害怕被但丁看见他扭曲的表情。“他会杀死你吗？”

半晌后，但丁轻轻地说：“应该是我杀死了他吧。”

尼禄发现自己在哭。

“阎魔刀交给你保管。”但丁把刀立在尼禄身边，“你是他的儿子。所以阎魔刀跟你的魔力产生共鸣了。”

听到他的妈咪亲口承认这个答案，尼禄并没有多惊讶。

他很小的时候，蕾蒂就提过，但丁有个孪生哥哥。蕾蒂一直以为他是但丁的侄子，因为她说，尼禄越长大，五官和神态越像那个人，而不是但丁。

而尼禄，估计自己是乱伦的产物，忧愁过一段日子。

后来他爱上了但丁，但丁也爱他，不是母亲和孩子的爱，是情人之间的爱。他们也是乱伦。尼禄释然了。

总结起来，他们是家人，无论他们怎么乱搞，血缘的纽带是不会断裂的。

他们理所当然地亲密无间。

“你要走了。”尼禄擦掉眼泪，直视但丁。

但丁说：“我并不是要抛弃你。”

尼禄终于看到但丁戴上了他送的手套，但是他的抚摸从未如此折磨尼禄。

离别是件很痛苦的事情，从小到大都一直是。

“我有没有令你失望？”尼禄问。

但丁亲吻他，说：“没有。你做得很好，比维吉尔好多了。”

尼禄吸了吸鼻子说，“你还欠我两次约会。魔剑祭……本来我想约你去看海的。”

“我会回来的。我保证。”但丁捏了捏他的脸蛋，“等我，好吗？就像以前那样。”

就像以前那样。

尼禄可以带着过去的枷锁，踏上自己的旅途。

但是已经没有妈妈的怀抱可以供他安睡了。

一天早上，苏醒的克雷多终于可以下地走路了。他正在康复。无论是人类还是恶魔，生命总要为自己寻找出路。

姬莉叶很开心，所以早餐又做多了。她邀请妮可过来一块儿吃。

妮可边咀嚼边在尼禄耳边唠叨她的新创作主意。

尼禄不胜其烦，刚好电话响了，他冲过去接起来。

“Devil May Cry!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来打算在母亲节开坑，然后520完结的，结果我还是拖了两天。  
> BUT！已经届到了！崽崽的常识（不）  
> 后面有番外！然后就真的没有了。

莫里森哼着小调，看了看那面暗淡的霓虹招牌，然后推开门走进去。  
“你至少先敲门啊。”漆黑的事务所里，但丁独自坐着，不用回头他也知道来者的身份。  
莫里森摘下帽子，扇了扇风，打趣道：“这个地方很久没有像这样断水断电了。”  
“自从尼禄经济独立以来吧……”但丁随口一说，“现在也没有，只是不想开灯。”

莫里森自顾自到沙发坐下，说：“帕蒂大小姐快疯了，她打不通你的电话。”  
“太烦，所以我把电话线拔了。”但丁说。  
“我知道你因为尼禄受到袭击的事情而烦心，不过我这里有份指名要你出马的工作。”  
“不接。”但丁立马回绝。  
莫里森从西装口袋里掏出一个装钱的信封，丢到但丁面前，说：“预先付清的报酬。”  
“见见你的委托人。……我去通知蕾蒂和崔西。这可是个大案子，但丁。”说罢，他起身离开。

他走后，进来了一个黑发的男青年，靠在大门旁边的墙壁上阅读。  
但丁没有理会他。对方也毫不在意。

尼禄听见了说话声，从二楼走下来。  
“你该去休息。”但丁的语气稍微温和了些。  
尼禄揉着酸痛的脖子，抱怨道：“光是睡觉并不能使我重新获得力量。”  
他走进厨房寻找食物，只能在冰箱里找到啤酒。他自己开了一罐，还放了一罐在但丁的桌上，顺便问：“莫里森来过，对吗？有工作？”

“啪”的一声，那个黑发青年合上了书本。  
这时，尼禄才注意到来了客人。  
他太安静了。

但丁闭上眼，没好气地翘起手。  
尼禄耸了耸肩，主动开口问：“呃，好吧，这位客户，你叫什么名字？”  
“‘我没有名字：我只不过出生了两天’……开玩笑的，叫我‘V’吧。”  
尼禄很快喝完了易拉罐里的液体。冰凉的啤酒让他感觉好受了一点。  
但丁还是对委托人满不在乎的样子。  
尼禄叹气，说：“‘V’，明白了。仔细说说这份工作？”

“一只强大的恶魔即将苏醒。但丁，我们需要你的帮助。”V的话像是故弄玄虚。  
但丁将双腿搁在桌子上，说：“这种话我听过不少了。”  
“这次的恶魔非常特别。”V直勾勾看着但丁，说：“这个恶魔，代表了你战斗的理由。”  
“它又叫什么？”但丁懒洋洋地问。

“——维吉尔。”

那罐啤酒一直没有被动过，罐子上凝结的水滴汇流而下，化为一圈的水迹。  
但丁也没有动过。他用杀气腾腾的眼神盯着那个自称“V”的男人。  
V却高深莫测地微笑，手杖轻轻拍打着掌心。

尼禄默默捂住胸口。贯穿的伤早就愈合了，如同他受过的其他伤，但他无法遗忘那种痛感。它时不时又翻涌上来，仿佛再次捅他一刀。  
他怎么可能忘记？

但丁将阎魔刀交到尼禄手里的时候，曾经提过这把刀拥有不平常的“魅力”。他甚至说，凡是跟斯巴达扯上关系的东西，都是各种不同程度的一团糟。  
尼禄能够察觉，但丁想要离开，去某个遥远的地方，会花上很长时间，并且不考虑带上他。留给尼禄的，只有一条生命，一记亲吻，一堆回忆和一个没人的家。  
不过，阎魔刀算什么？看得出来，但丁很重视它，可尼禄只觉得握着烫手。  
他并不能很好地使用它，而且它始终吸引着各路的恶魔和披着人皮的恶魔——比如阿格纳斯，尼禄后来才知道他是妮可的父亲——就像一枚定时炸弹，又不能随地丢弃。

尼禄不得不随身带着它。他换了一个能够同时容纳绯红女王和阎魔刀的武器包，背着它们到处跑，追着恶魔砍，用工作的报酬帮助姬莉叶维持新建的孤儿院，还有照顾他的武器，另外提防蕾蒂和崔西——她们对但丁的事务所虎视眈眈——尼禄得看好家，生怕他妈咪回来发现门口招牌换了别的名字。

阎魔刀确实是个麻烦。尼禄遇过不少冲它而来的恶魔，都被他一一击退。  
他既然答应了但丁，那么就会抱着这个麻烦走下去。并不因为但丁说这是他父亲的东西。  
他脑海中的父亲，只有一个泛白的、和但丁相似的模糊轮廓——毕竟他们是双生子。

尼禄不在乎有没有父亲。  
对但丁来说，那个人却十分重要。

奇怪的是，几年后，但丁回到了事务所，闭口不提他的冒险，重新过起以往做一休六的日子，享受着尼禄交的水费电费煤气费，却没有问尼禄要回阎魔刀。  
尼禄没法，只好继续带着这个烫手山芋四处奔波。  
所以每次看到阎魔刀，尼禄心里就酸酸的，可是又从来不敢想象弄丢它。

“快要饿死了……”尼禄拖着大大的武器包走进车库，然后他朝屋子另一边喊道：“我回来了，姬莉叶！”  
妮可从车底下钻出来，问：“我为什么要做你的帮工，给你修车？”  
“那些文件——你欠我的。”尼禄笑道。他看了看四周，“克雷多呢？”

姬莉叶走到门那里，朝两人微微一笑。“欢迎回来，尼禄。哥哥还有工作，他说会比平时晚一些。孩子们都饿了，快来，我们先吃吧。”  
妮可丢掉扳手，发出欢呼声。  
这时，车里的电话响起来。  
“不会又是工作吧？”尼禄抱怨道，身体却坦诚地走过去接电话。  
妮可站起来说：“我会给你留一点的——才怪！”她飞快地跑走了，和姬莉叶有说有笑进了屋子。

“Devil May Cry.”  
“尼禄！”传出来的是但丁的笑声。  
尼禄担心姬莉叶和妮可会听到，所以压低嗓音，“妈咪……！”却压抑不住雀跃的心情，他不自觉地弯起嘴角，“今天不是4月30日吗？你足足比预期提前了两天回来！”  
“我受够了没有圣代的日子。”  
“哦。”敢情是因为圣代才努力工作的……  
“于是我回来了，然后发现你不在。”  
尼禄的心跳快了一拍。  
“我在姬莉叶这里。明天就回去。”既然他不用再独自睡在双人床上。  
“好吧，”但丁叹道，“我等着你。”  
他还对着话筒亲了一下，吓得尼禄赶紧捂住听筒。两秒后，屋内没有任何异常反应，尼禄这才悄悄说道：“我也想你了。”

挂掉电话后，尼禄神清气爽地将武器包背在肩上，感觉连衣服上讨人厌的恶魔血迹也变得可爱起来了。  
他准备关上车库的门，回到屋里，和姬莉叶、妮可、可爱的孩子们吃晚饭，可能他们吃到一半克雷多就会加入他们，然后保养武器、继续昨天读的书，明天就能亲到但丁的脸。这个计划很完美。  
尼禄转过身，却看见了一个身披斗篷的人影。

“你，需要帮助吗？”尼禄试探地问道。  
那个人——应该是个人，但脸庞被兜帽覆盖了——没有回答，只是发出粗重的呼吸声，好像光是站着就精疲力竭。  
“是饿了吗？那么你走运了，这个屋子的女主人做饭的量总是超过所有住户的胃口。”  
黑色的人影慢慢朝尼禄逼近。  
尼禄皱起眉，问：“怎么了？”

他的包里发出淡淡的光芒。  
“什么情况？”尼禄迅速掏出枪，进入备战状态。不可能是绯红女王发出的光。只会是阎魔刀。  
他的枪口指着对方，“你也是冲它来的？你是恶魔？”尼禄悄悄嗅了嗅，没有闻到臭味，却捕捉到了一丝很熟悉的气息，可又太淡，不足以令他马上想起来。

尼禄和这个怪人对峙着。  
对方没有表现出攻击的意图，但如果这家伙的目标是阎魔刀，那么尼禄就会拿上开枪。

谁知，姬莉叶突然喊道：“尼禄，你怎么了？饭菜要凉了。”尼禄还听到了她的脚步声。  
“姬莉叶！别出来！”  
就在尼禄分心的一瞬间，怪人抬起右手，阎魔刀化为了魔力，飞出包裹，又重新凝成实体。  
尼禄愣了一下，立马意识到对方在抢他的东西。他准备扣动扳机，但是突然失去了力气。

阎魔刀从背后插入了尼禄的胸膛。  
他以前没想过“死”这件事。直到现在。

除了死，他还想到姬莉叶，想到克雷多，想到妮可，想到屋里的孩子们。  
他还想到蕾蒂，崔西，莫里森，帕蒂。  
他还想到爱莲娜的歌声。  
他还想到家里那些恶魔头颅装饰。  
他还想到离这里不远处，佛杜那的港口，世界上最美的海边的落日。

他想到但丁。

他想到素未谋面的父亲。

阎魔刀径直穿过尼禄的胸膛，带出的血液溅了一地。  
尼禄控制不了身体，只能任由自己随着惯性往前倒去。

阎魔刀落到了陌生人的手里，化出了刀鞘。  
那个人还在喘着粗气，却在走之前回头看了他一眼，开口说：“我要拿回这个。”  
听声音，是个男人。

尼禄看他吐出一口血，喃喃道：“我没有多少时间了。”  
然后他拔出阎魔刀，同时站直了身，在空中挥了两下，划出一个裂口。这一刻，他站得无比笔直，就好像他曾经无数次这样挥刀，不过他马上又坚持不住身体了，弯着腰，踉踉跄跄走入那个传送门。

在失去意识之前，尼禄满脑子想的都是。  
但丁。  
阎魔刀。

“尼禄！！”  
“我才让你单独呆了两分钟，你搞什么？！”

……

母亲。  
父亲。

他怎么可能忘记？忘记被阎魔刀贯穿身体的痛？忘记失去力量的苦？

但丁最后宣布道：“这个工作我接下了。你走吧。”他站起来，进了后面的储物间。  
尼禄猜他去整理那些千奇百怪的魔具了。

V深邃的目光正打量着尼禄。  
“……还有事吗？”尼禄被盯得浑身不自在。  
“你是但丁的儿子吗？”他问。  
尼禄冷冷地说：“跟你没关系。你雇佣恶魔猎人还要查上下三代的吗？”  
V笑了笑，换了一个话题：“你也是恶魔猎人？嗯，叫尼禄是吗？”  
“对。欢迎工作联系，如果我心情好还能给你打个折扣。”尼禄比了一个送客的手势。

他们花了几天等待蕾蒂和崔西从别的地方赶回来，然后又花了几天调查这调查那，等到出发，已经距离V的初次到访过去快两周了。  
尼禄不是很明白，为什么大家看起来都不着急？街上普通的市民也只会好奇地驻足观望那颗大树，看它日复一日的疯长。  
那两周很平静，是暴风雨来临前夕的那种高气压，压抑，又不怀好意。

“你留下来，孩子。”但丁一手摁住他的肩膀，劝道，“我们搞得定的。”  
蕾蒂背起她的火箭筒，说：“听他的，尼禄，好好休息。”  
崔西也朝他眨了眨眼，开玩笑道：“万一出现什么事情，你得帮我们兜底。”  
“但是——”  
尼禄还想争取一下，可是但丁突然凑到他耳边，悄声说：“我已经失去够多的人了，我不能连你也失去，尼禄。”  
几乎像一个吻了，尼禄心想。但他们总不能在这么多人面前吻别。  
尼禄叹气，说：“好吧。你们要小心。”  
失去了大量的魔力，尼禄被迫变回了那个只能留守家里的小孩子。  
他们临行前，V再次用那种读不透的眼神，回头看了他一眼。

但丁他们大概离开了一天。  
可是，本应跟他们在一块儿的V，竟折返到事务所，找到尼禄。  
“我们需要你，尼禄。”他说，还喃喃什么“总得有个保险措施。”  
尼禄半信半疑，但这件事也只有亲自走一趟才能验证真伪了。

他们结伴登上了Qliphoth。V跟他解释，这是魔界的一种树，依赖人类的血液生长起来。  
尼禄忍不住问：“你觉得三个老练恶魔猎人拿不下……它？”  
他还不确定能否相信V。按照直言判断推理：尤里曾是维吉尔，维吉尔是尼禄的父亲（但丁说的），那么尤里曾就是——呃……

“你不可以低估这个恶魔。”V说。  
那股痛感又出现了。尼禄咬牙切齿，“我会收拾它的。”

一路上窜出不少的恶魔，尼禄权当是康复运动。他已经好些日子没有这么尽情地挥刀了。  
等他回过神来，V已经不见了。  
“可疑的家伙。”尼禄自言自语。

没走多远，他又看到V拄着拐杖在等他。  
尼禄没好气地说：“我以为你跑了。”  
V的表情很微妙，说：“没有你，我们不可能胜利。”跟在他身边的那只怪鸟也叫起来：“对啊，大明星，舞台交给你，这些小喽啰我们来收拾。”  
尼禄感觉到些许异样，但又说不清楚，只好撇下那对奇怪的搭档，循着熟悉的、越发浓厚的气味。  
“等我，但丁……”

恶魔瘫坐在疑似的王座上，左手托头，右手搭在扶手上，旁边是一块巨大的红色结晶。  
蕾蒂和崔西倒在地上，可能已经晕过去了；但丁还很清醒，因为他刚刚被掀翻在地，正发出痛苦的呻吟。  
在尼禄一愣神的空档，恶魔伸出左手，从它背后伸出一根触手，试图缠上但丁。

尼禄反应过来，开枪打碎了那根触手。  
“喂！蠢货！我不管你经历过什么才给自己弄了个爹不疼娘不爱的名字‘尤里曾’……”尼禄彻底愤怒了，在目睹这个恶魔对他重视的人所做的一切之后，“希望你已经做好充分的心理准备，因为我不会放过任何伤害他们的混蛋……尤其是这个男人。”

尼禄从来没有在魔力严重匮乏的状态下打硬仗，他隐约有种头重脚轻的感觉。但他不能在这里倒下。  
他避开迎面而来的飞弹，冲到王座前。  
那块红色晶体不是装饰。它似乎在尤里曾周围形成了抵御伤害的屏障，只要尼禄靠近，它就会挡在他和尤里曾之间。同时它也会展开反击，化身尖刺或者放出要命的射线。王座上的尤里曾不时和它配合，制造爆炸。  
尼禄心下了然，毕竟它放倒了那三个人。

尼禄试图攻击那面看不见的屏障。只有当他挥刀砍上去，他才能感受到它的存在。  
红色晶体会时不时妨碍他。  
尼禄从小在学校学习“有志者事竟成”的道理，凡事总要试试的——假设一下这个屏障能够被砍碎吧。

他成功了，也证明了他的假设是正确的。类似玻璃破碎的声音，在尼禄听来是多么的动人。  
尼禄跳起来，对着半身不遂的恶魔一顿猛砍。恶魔抬起手，往黯淡下来的结晶中注入魔力。  
新的假设：新的屏障很快就会重建。

没过多久，尼禄便被弹飞，砸在一根粗大的枝干上，然后重重地摔落地面。  
他咳嗽着爬起来，嘲笑道：“又中奖了。”  
胸脯的剧痛再次出现，尼禄跪倒在地上，心底无声地诅咒这不合时宜的顽疾。

“糟糕！我们完了！”V跟他的那只嘴臭的禽鸟不知什么时候赶来的。  
尼禄瞥见尤里曾举起了手。  
说不定真的完了。  
尼禄憎恶无能为力。或许“命运”喜欢玩笑。

“那就连‘命运’的嘴也给它抽歪。”尼禄晃晃悠悠地站起来，盘算着怎么躲开这一下攻击。

尤里曾最终还是停下了攻击。因为有两发子弹打在了它的保护伞上。  
但丁还在喘气，用双枪指着恶魔，说：“开始第二回合吧。”说罢，他变身魔人，收起双枪抽出叛逆，朝尤里曾扑过去。  
护盾理所当然地挡下了所有攻击。

尼禄的痛苦并没有好转，他的心情倒是好了不少。他重新捡起绯红女王。  
为了但丁，他可以再一次把该死的屏障敲碎。

可是那个他深爱的男人却说：“V，带尼禄离开这里！这步棋我们下错了！”  
“我还能打！”尼禄拧下油门。  
“快走，尼禄！你现在就是个累赘！”

累赘？  
尼禄握紧刀柄，胸口的痛突然减轻了，转移到另外一个勃勃跳动的器官上。  
V的手已经搭上了尼禄的肩膀，将他往后拉。“走吧，他比我们想象的强大得多！如果但丁失败了……你就是唯一能打倒尤里曾的人了。”

“我就让你看看累赘的力量！”尼禄怒吼道，挣开V的拉扯，像刚才那样，迎着红色结晶的攻击，飞身上前。他确实像个孩子在赌气，赌气那样挥动手臂，一下一下砍在透明的空气上。

差点。就差一点。  
（差点就序章通关了。V：请这位玩家好好接受剧情杀！）  
如果尤里曾没有挥出那拳。

尼禄刚刚躲开攻击。他眼睁睁看着，看但丁被打飞出去，看叛逆裂成碎片。  
最好的时机已经错失了，尼禄再没有力气抵挡尤里曾的下一击。

“妈咪……”  
孩童的呢喃回荡在魔力的紊流中。

周围的所有都是漆黑的。  
但是尼禄知道，没有危险，也无需害怕。  
“这里”很安全。  
一股寒冷的气息包裹着他。  
尼禄很累了，在这股气息的引诱下，他昏昏沉沉地睡着。

尼禄醒来的时候，心里都是迷茫和愤怒。  
睡得好好的，是谁打扰了安眠？

“姬莉叶给你打了一个月的电话，根本没人接，她快担心死了。”他听见了妮可的声音。  
“一个月？”尼禄还是模模糊糊的，挣开双眼，他发现自己在他们的车上。  
妮可又说：“然后你们那个情报贩子莫里森告诉我，这个V，是一伙的，于是我跟他弄了大半天才把你从婴儿床里救出来。”  
尼禄的感官和头脑开始复苏。他感觉力量回来了，有些难以置信。他问：“什么婴儿床？”  
V坐在他对面的椅子上，读着一本不算厚的书，淡淡说：“Qliphoth给你制作了一个笼子，我们就是在那里发现你的，像个胎儿那样蜷缩起来，仅有一只手露在外面。”  
尼禄又握了握拳。没错，他能感觉到，这就是力量，伴随着阎魔刀一起失去的，他的力量。  
V又好心地解说道：“从你和但丁对战尤里曾失败的那天算起，你已经睡了一个月了。今天是6月15日。”

“但丁！”尼禄掀开身上薄薄的毛巾被，猛地翻身坐起来。  
妮可吓了一跳。  
“他在哪儿？”尼禄问道。  
V说：“如果尤里曾打败了他，他恐怕已经变为Qliphoth的养料了。”  
尼禄浑身的血液几乎冷得要冻结，“……我情愿相信他还活在。我得去救他。”  
V说：“首先，我们得清理一些Qliphoth的树根”  
“蕾蒂和崔西……？”  
V合上书，脸上悲喜难辨，说：“我不知道。就在这里分头行动吧。如果我们中途没有碰上，那么就在Qliphoth的底部等。”

V走后，妮可拍拍手，吸引尼禄的注意，然后说：“好了，我们也出发。不过，你最好先料理下自己、换套衣服。毕竟过了实打实的一个月。”

尼禄居然能在车上找到一套替换的衣服和刮胡的工具。  
妮可解释道：“姬莉叶给你准备的。”  
“女人的直觉真可怕。”他嘀咕。

如果条件允许的话，尼禄还想洗个澡。  
但又有什么区别呢？这一天他注定也是被血淋头。  
“救你的杀父仇人的感觉是怎么样的？”尼禄问。  
“哇，你问起私人问题来了。”妮可叼着烟说道，还翻了个白眼，“我的内心毫无波澜。”

“你睡了整整30天，可能不知道……我听一个大兵说，整个城市，已经被魔界的‘客人’占据了。”  
“是阎魔刀。”尼禄说。  
妮可好几次回过头来，欲言又止。  
“想说什么就直说。”他愤愤道。  
“这不是你的错。”妮可说。  
尼禄回道：“这不是谁错谁对的问题。那个树已经在那里了，至少我要做点什么，而不是像个累赘一样等着被拯救。”他特地在“累赘”一词上咬了重音。  
硬要说的话，尼禄觉得他也有错，错在弱小，连一把刀都保护不了，更不用说他最爱的妈咪。  
仿佛原罪：没有力量，他什么都保护不了。

尼禄和妮可想办法到那棵树上去，就算但丁不在那里，尤里曾也会在。  
途中他们遇到了一只巨大的恶魔，宣称它自己要成为魔界的王。  
“魔界的王？”尼禄疑惑。  
“那颗果实是我的！统领魔界的也将会是我，不是他！”恶魔说。  
尼禄又问：“什么果实？”  
“力量！”他得到的是一句牛头不对马嘴的回答。

收拾它并没有花费尼禄太多的时间。  
很快，尼禄听见汽车轮胎和地面摩擦的声音。  
他好笑地转过身。妮可驾着车，一个摆尾，车子恰恰停在了他的面前，只差那么一点就可以把他撞飞。  
刹车后，妮可紧张地拍着胸口，“好险……”  
“时间地点都刚刚好。开始有点团队精神了。”尼禄调笑道。  
妮可白了他一眼，说：“把那个给我。”  
尼禄嫌弃地看了眼那只死去的恶魔留下来的残骸，然后抬起脚将它踢给驾驶座上的妮可。  
她稳稳接住，还陶醉地闻了闻。  
“你不觉得很臭吗？”尼禄无奈地说。  
“反正比你的屁股香！我可以用它做一些好东西。”  
“想不出有谁会用就是了……”  
“那是天才的杰作，是艺术品！”  
“我想这足够说明为什么你的品控都那么差。艺术品嘛。”

有些车不能开进去的地方，尼禄只能靠双腿了。  
他奔跑在其中，切身感受到整座城市都化为了废墟的事实。  
他钻进了一个地下管道，清掉那些树根，看它们化成灰，开辟前进的道路。尼禄在这座城市出生、长大，这个下水道他当然有印象。旁边是一座私人开设的图书馆，规模和市图书馆相当，但是藏书都很稀有。  
他爬上应急楼梯，从被打穿的墙壁进到其中一个藏书室，顺路清理恶魔。  
看见被毁坏的书架，尼禄有点心痛。他现在可没空当图书管理员。

他在大堂遇见了一只特别的恶魔。  
它有着女性的体态，背后长了3对翅膀，漂浮在半空中。敷一见面，对方立马朝尼禄发动攻击。  
“你不喜欢自我介绍吗？”  
见它没反应，尼禄开了两枪，均被躲开了。  
“玩飞的？正好让我练练手。”  
尼禄重新获得魔力，这还是第一次展开他的翅膀，才过了1个多月，原来他已经这么怀念飞翔。  
于是他拔出刀，一跃而起，在恶魔的胸前砍下重重的一刀。切开后，他居然在恶魔的身体里看见了一张人脸。

尼禄蹬着墙壁，避开一连串的飞弹，看准时机纵身飞扑，自上而下剖开了它的身体。  
恶魔发出惨烈的叫声，外壳渐渐化为尘埃，里面的人则坠落下来。  
尼禄赶紧跑上前去接住。

“她是蕾蒂。”妮可下了车，走上来说。  
尼禄愣了一下。他好像没有把蕾蒂介绍过给妮可吧？  
“我还在当枪械师的时候认识她的。”妮可解释道，然后话锋一转，说，“你居然……嗯，我会告诉姬莉叶的，这个太有意思了。”  
“和她没有关系吧。”尼禄脱下外套，裹起一丝不挂的蕾蒂。  
他怀疑这是尤里曾搞的鬼。那么崔西呢？但丁呢？  
尼禄想象了他搂着赤条条的但丁的画面。

妮可捡起又一个恶魔身上掉落的材料，说：“这个也是好东西！”  
尼禄偷偷用手套抹了下鼻子。还好没有出血。  
如果被妮可认为他是对着蕾蒂流鼻血的，那么他一辈子都摆脱不了这个阴影，不过传出去总比他想着但丁的裸体流鼻血听起来要正常一些……  
总之两者都不好。他吸了吸鼻子，说：“你就不能把那些破烂先放一边吗？我……不太方便。”  
“你注意点自己的行为咯。”妮可调皮地眨了眨眼，拿着那个材料回到车上。

尼禄抬头，被破坏的屋顶露出小块天空的灰霾。  
“如果那天阎魔刀直接取走我的性命，我就不必面对这些。”他自嘲道。  
皮归皮，他总不能把蕾蒂丢在这里不管，就像他不能死去、不能留下但丁一个人。

妮可最后还是那个给蕾蒂清洗的人，因为她从恶魔体内掉出来的时候，浑身都是靛青色的不明液体。尼禄闻到了令他不舒服的气味。  
蕾蒂在昏迷之中。他们把她安置在沙发上，披上薄被。  
“她还活着。话说回来……这身材有够劲爆的。”妮可点评，“呃，没别的意思。”  
尼禄无语地看着她慌张地肯定又否定。他身上的外套也洗过，虽然拧干了水，但还是湿的。他已经习惯了不抱怨这些细节。  
“你也有你的活要干。我来照顾她。”妮可指了指车外。  
“好，好。”说罢，车子剧烈的晃动，两人都差点摔倒。  
尼禄回头，看到又是一只体型巨大——甚至有点太大了，像是从科幻小说里跑了出来——的恶魔。  
“我去处理一下。你们自己小心。”

尼禄躲开飞弹，跳到附近的脚手架上，居高临下地看着这只恶魔。它形似一只害虫，4条腿能屈能伸，站起来的时候还真的挺高大的，背后还顶着一个红色的肿块。  
“你也是来帮我复健的吗？”

尼禄渐渐找回了平日的状态，料理这只恶魔花的时间甚至比对付“蕾蒂”还短一些。  
看着它化为灰的一幕，尼禄无奈地点点头，自言自语：“这也是树根，好吧。”

地面被恶魔怼穿了一个大坑。  
尼禄走过去，蹲在那个坑的边缘往下瞧，V竟然也在底下往上看，还有他的那只小鸟。  
“你们在下面搞什么鬼？”  
鸟叫嚷道：“你小子以为只有你在干活吗？”  
尼禄笑笑，说：“我赞成妮可的提议：做个堪称艺术品的锅，把你给煮了，尝起来说不定是鸡肉味的。”  
那只鸟说：“真是讨厌的小鬼——”说着想要扑上去打尼禄。  
V拦住它，转身说：“我还有事情要处理。”  
尼禄看着他们离开了，才突然想起来，吼道：“不需要我拉你们一把？”  
没有回应。

妮可开车来到他身边。“蕾蒂醒了！有问题趁现在。还有，那块东西。”  
尼禄叹着气，捡起手边的恶魔遗骸，回到车上。

蕾蒂才刚刚醒来，一脸精神不振的样子。尼禄就像看到了几个小时前的自己。  
“你还记得发生过什么吗？我们还没找到但丁和崔西——他们是不是变得跟你一样？”  
蕾蒂强撑着眼睛，轻声说：“崔西……我记得，她也被抓住了。我还记得，你来救我们，尼禄。但丁……我也不清楚。”  
尼禄现在说得出口的只有脏话。他根本不敢想象但丁被Qliphoth吸干血、变成他看见的路边那些可怜的人干的样子。  
“尼禄……”蕾蒂只是喊了他的名字，最终还是没说什么。

V可能是饶了一个大圈才从地下跑上来的。  
他拿着一块“礼物”，将它丢给妮可。  
“坐车是没法上去的。”V对尼禄说。  
尼禄抓了抓头发，让自己冷静下来，“我们是在等你而已。要到树上去，就只有一条路可走了吧。”  
V默默先行一步。  
尼禄抓起手边的武器准备跟上，蕾蒂却叫住了他，问：“尼禄，你觉得我们可以相信他吗？”  
“我也睡了一个月，知道的不比你多，只能走着瞧了。”尼禄说。  
蕾蒂犹豫地问：“你一个人……？”  
尼禄说：“我的力量回来了。现在需要好好休息的是你，蕾蒂。”

尼禄和V穿过地下隧道。  
“你似乎很熟悉这里。”V说。  
尼禄淡淡说：“土生土长，20余年走街串巷生涯。如果不是搞成现在这幅样子，我还能带你逛几个红墓的景点。有所私立图书馆，我猜你会喜欢那里的。”  
V笑道：“我感到好奇了。”

穿过隧道，他们重新回到地面。拦在他们面前的是5只长得像中世纪骑士的恶魔。  
“好样的，恶魔也组团出道偶像来拯救魔界，哈。”尼禄想起帕蒂看的那些娱乐杂志。  
V的脸色变得很难看。  
尼禄拔出武器，“干就完事了。你也搭把手。”

他们合力消灭了恶魔天团，然后又花了不少时间赶到Qliphoth的根部。  
“还真是‘望山跑死马’。”尼禄看着树茎叹道。  
V没有回答，于是尼禄回过头去，见他一脸深沉，问：“怎么？你累了吗？”  
“我只是回忆起一些事情。这座城市，之前也受到过一次袭击。”V说。  
“是吗？”尼禄随口问，等他继续说下去。  
“我还记得那时的惨状。当时，我就是这里……”V蹲下来，抚摸路边生锈的摇马，然后抬起手杖指向另外一边，“那就是我家。”  
尼禄看见的只有一间破败的屋子，被长势凶猛的树根围绕。  
他不禁问：“V，你到底是什么人？”  
V却说：“从这里开始，我们分头走吧。你先去。我必须找到斯巴达之剑。”  
尼禄心里嘀咕，又是斯巴达。“你确定？我不赞赏这个举动。”  
“你不是唯一一个反对的人。但是，为了打赢这场仗，无论如何我们都要去争取所有的助力。”  
尼禄权衡“宰掉尤里曾”和“管管自家爷爷的魔剑”，然后决定放任V去追寻斯巴达的力量。按照尼禄自己的经验，开口闭口都是“斯巴达的力量”的家伙，下场往往不怎么好看。

尼禄跳下洞口，随即，那些树根像一张嘴巴似的，紧紧合上。  
“这下好了，没有退路了。”  
只是说说而已，尼禄没在怕，而且他从出生起就没有什么退路，只能向前。  
虽然不知道前方等待他的会是什么。  
“等着吧，混球。我们来算算这笔账。这次，我要把你彻底捣碎。”  
已经过去了一个月，但是这条路并没什么变化。  
尼禄还记得方向。

他又一次站在了尤里曾面前。  
“嘿，蠢货！一个月没见，想我了吗？”尼禄四处观望，问，“但丁在哪？”  
恶魔居然开口了，“你是来找死的吗？”  
尼禄勾勾嘴角，说：“看来你不是哑巴。你怎么看待你的名字？我觉得烂透了。”  
“我没有名字。我即是力量，绝对的力量。”  
尼禄拔出刀，说：“行吧，你的墓碑就刻上‘力量’好了。”

尼禄成功破掉了护盾，在尤里曾抵挡的右手，狠狠划出一道血口，然后被尤里曾一掌推开，摔在地上。  
他挣扎着爬起来，嘲讽道：“这回轮到我给你制造一点伤痕了。”  
王座上的恶魔看了看自己受伤的手心，缓缓站了起来。  
“恶魔之力尚未完全觉醒，你还妄图对我舞刀弄剑。你好大的胆子！”尤里曾怒道。  
尼禄瞥见它身后那个发出红光的、像是花苞的东西，隐约有打开的趋势。  
尤里曾沐浴在喷涌的血液中，说道：“生为无用者，你将为此后悔莫及。”  
“我会让你看见最可怕的梦魇。”它身形高大，却不算笨重，正稳步地向尼禄逼近。  
“你的造型足够成为梦魇了，丑八怪。”尼禄张开了翅膀，以便应对，“如果我长你这样，我也会后悔出生的。感谢我妈咪的好基因……”  
尤里曾大喊：“我将赐予你，绝望与死亡！”

那些触手——说不定其实是树根——密密麻麻的，追在尼禄身后，砍也砍不完。有一根揪住了尼禄的翅膀，很快缠住他的身体。  
没等尼禄用另一边的翅膀试图将它捏碎，从天而降的一团物体直接斩断了整条根茎，尼禄因此得救。  
“什么……？”

尤里曾喊：“是谁大胆阻挠？”  
在它面前的，是一只长着两双翅膀的恶魔，全身发出暗红色的光，似乎浑身冒着热气。  
“是谁胆敢立于王者面前？！”  
再熟悉不过的味道。“不是吧——”尼禄眨了眨眼，随后喊道：“——妈咪？”

但丁握住伸过来的触手，将其掰断，说：“够了。一个男孩，别做大人的工作。”  
被保护的喜悦和耻辱总是相伴而生。尼禄不甘心说：“我就知道你不会那么轻易死掉了。”  
但丁微微回头看了他一眼。  
“这次别再想着一个人享受所有的乐子！”尼禄扇动双翼，准备证明他的力量。  
但丁手上变出了尼禄没见过的魔剑，道：“那你可要跟上我的节奏了，尼禄。”  
“我一直都在跟，好吗！？”

这次两个人对付尤里曾就轻松多了。  
“过了这么久，你还是不懂。”但丁说。  
“不懂的人是你。”伴随着周围强烈的晃动，尤里曾张开双手，说：“Qliphoth已经完全现世了。”  
那块红色晶体飞到它手中，短暂的一瞬间化为阎魔刀的样子，然后为尤里曾所吸收。  
尼禄握紧拳头，说：“你就是那个强盗。”  
“区区不便，毫不重要。”尤里曾一转身，消失在了血瀑中。  
但丁飞身上去，却没能抓住它，徒淋了一身的腥血。

“该死。”但丁变回人形，看着空空如也的王座，啧了一声。  
尼禄收起武器，走到他身边，调侃说：“抢走阎魔刀的凶手找到了。”  
“是他。”但丁道。  
尼禄愣了，然后反应过来，不可思议地问：“别吧……你确定吗？”他们折腾了一个月，想方设法除掉的，竟然是，“我们的，骨肉至亲……？”  
“没错。”但丁朝他笑了，笑中带泪。

尼禄的身体不由自主走上去，抱住但丁。  
“尼禄……”  
“你就当是累赘需要一点安慰吧。”  
“抱歉，我不该那么说的。”  
他们交换了一个苦涩的吻。  
“我原谅你。”

他们很快分开了，因为还有工作要做。  
“拿走阎魔刀的那一天，他可不是这个样子。”尼禄回忆道，“到底发生了？”  
“或许是他开发出了阎魔刀的新功能。”但丁说罢，变身魔人一跃而下。  
尼禄跟在他后面，也飞了下去。

蕾蒂靠在妮可的车上，忐忑地左顾右盼，直到看见但丁和尼禄才松了口气。  
崔西和V也赶到了。  
“看来大家都平安无事。”蕾蒂说道，和但丁擦肩而过，“我再去检查一下。”

V疲惫地坐在一旁。  
“你知道尤里曾跑到哪里了吗？他到底想干嘛？”但丁问他。  
V说：“他在Qliphoth的顶端。”  
但丁抬头往上看。  
“方向反了，”崔西说，“我们这儿是Qliphoth上部的最底层。”  
尼禄迷惑地歪头：这棵树难道是倒着长的吗？要到顶端，不是往上，而是往下？

崔西继续说：“人类的血液是恶魔之力的来源，而Qliphoth结出的果实，比吸血来得更直接，它蕴含的力量也是无与伦比的，即便是蒙达斯，也是借助它成为魔界之王的。V都告诉我了。”  
“这么说，它就是恶魔梦寐以求的头彩了。”尼禄想起今早遇到的那只想要成为王的胖恶魔。  
但丁摊了摊手，“故事挺不错的，不过我只关心找到它。”

妮可突然跳出来，说：“哇哦！你……你就是大名鼎鼎的，但丁！”她紧张地清了清嗓子，“呃，我叫妮可莱塔·戈尔德斯坦。有印象吗？”她单方面握住但丁的手摇了摇。  
尼禄崩溃地转过身去，这个场面有点尴尬，他妈咪并不是那种自来熟的人，也不喜欢比自己还话痨的大嘴巴。崔西微微一笑，拍了拍尼禄。  
妮可还没消停，“我祖母是尼尔·戈尔德斯坦，给你制造梦幻的武器的枪械师……”她指了指但丁身后，但她一紧张就会口吃，尼禄觉得这种时候她和她父亲就非常相似，“比、比如，你那两把，漂亮的家伙。”  
但丁闻言，将白象牙和黑檀木取出来。  
“没错！就是她！咳……”  
但丁想了想，说：“你和她长得不怎么像。”  
妮可变得不那么自在，说：“是的，我的五官像爸爸，这就是我从他那里得到的全部了。不过，基于他的研究，我终于做出了这个……”她从身后掏出一顶牛仔帽，递给但丁。  
“呃……当、当是纪念我们终于见上一面的礼物吧！”

但丁接过帽子，戴上。  
一条和他相称的长长的红色围巾突然变了出来。  
他开始跳起风骚的舞步。  
妮可尖叫着，像个得到偶像签名的迷妹一样兴奋地跳起来。

“天呐……！我们不是还要去追尤里曾吗？！”尼禄的肩膀垮了下来。崔西抿嘴偷笑，还趁机揉了揉尼禄的头发。  
尼禄烦躁地逃脱了女恶魔的爪子。  
V静静地观察他们的互动，若有所思。

“谢谢，我收下了。”但丁收起帽子，转身离去。  
尼禄追上他，“慢着！我也要去！”  
在王座面前的亲密和温情宛如一梦。但丁变回了先前的态度，说：“这次就算了吧。”  
尼禄心中冒起一团莫名的火，呛道：“然后给你机会再叫我一次累赘？绝不。我的力量已经回来了！”  
“我不是这个意思。”但丁想说什么，碍于其他在场的人所以没有说出口。尼禄看他的眼睛，试图自己弄清楚。

“带上他吧，但丁。”V打断他们的眼神交流，并且站了起来，说，“时间很宝贵，我们浪费不起。我们得尽快追上。”  
但丁皱了皱眉，问：“你也要一起来？”  
V说：“这是我的义务，必须有始有终。”  
但丁和尼禄交换了彼此狐疑的眼神。  
“好吧，随你了。不过我们各走各的……尼禄，来竞速吗？”但丁笑道。  
“哼，我接受挑战。”  
他们走到平台边缘，一前一后往下跳，都懒得去管孱弱的V能否跟上。

尼禄没走多远便闻到了浓烈的气味。  
是一只恶魔，背对着他。  
尼禄朝它开了一枪，说：“小心背后。”

“斯巴达的族裔……”恶魔缓缓转身，“可你仅仅是一个缺少力量的躯壳。”  
“怎么个个都赶着想见识我的力量？”尼禄真心实意请教。

直到被胖揍了一顿，它才尖叫道：“为什么你还有这么多的力量！？”  
尼禄不耐烦地挥出翅膀，给了它一拳，真正意义上碾碎了它。  
“你可以出来了。”他对着远处说。

V抓着他的怪鸟，缓缓从暗处飞了下来，“我欠你一个人情。”  
他没走两步，便忽然浑身一软，跪在地上。  
尼禄还是不能狠心假装没有看见。他劝说：“V，你回去吧。”  
V靠着手杖支撑住身体，重新站起来，踉踉跄跄走着。“我必须去！”  
这次他直接跪在了尼禄面前。  
“真是见鬼。”尼禄头疼地将他扶起来。  
V坚持说：“我必须去到尤里曾身边。”  
“为什么你非要——”  
“算我求你了。”  
尼禄说不出话。  
“这是我最后的请求。”V抬起头，看向尼禄。他的脸上出现了一些奇怪的裂纹。  
尼禄叹道，“好吧。”他认命地将V的手抓过来搭在自己肩膀上，圈起V的腰部，半拖着他向前走。  
表面看不出来，V这家伙还挺沉的。  
“幸好我力气大。”尼禄嘀咕，“我输定了，但丁绝对跑得比我俩快。”

V发出了轻微的笑声。  
“你笑什么？”尼禄不爽地问。V的体重越来越多地压在尼禄身上，他几乎不能自己走路了。  
“事实上，我也希望受到保护，被人所爱……但我孤身一人。生存是我唯一的选择。”  
尼禄暂时放下了他，喘口气说：“你都这样了，不如停下吧。你在强撑，我也很累。”  
“尼禄，我要告诉你一切的真相。”V拄着拐杖站稳。尼禄惊讶地发现，V的手臂上竟然有些看着像粉末的东西不停地掉下来。

V缓缓说道：“根本没有什么叫做尤里曾的恶魔……有的只是一个在追求力量的无尽旅途上抛弃自己人性的男人。”  
V转过头来，看向尼禄，说：“这个人，是但丁的哥哥。他的名字是维吉尔。”

尼禄也直视他，“你说要告诉我所有的真相。”  
“……是的。”  
“那么，告诉我，为什么他们兄弟要厮杀？”这是但丁不愿解释、仅有一回在佛杜那的余晖中提到过的故事，也是尼禄无数次想要弄明白的历史。  
到底怎样一对兄弟才会禁忌相爱，诞下后代；却又彼此残杀，至死方休。

“为了证明自己的信念。男子汉立身处世，必定要为此战斗。即便面前阻拦的是自己的亲人。”  
“这对孪生兄弟在各自的存在理由方面产生了分歧。”  
“他们必然要战斗。”

“应该是我杀死了他吧。”  
一片柔和的夕阳中，但丁拔出阎魔刀，看着刀面倒映的自己的脸庞。  
“对你来说可能难以理解，尼禄。”

“是啊，太荒谬了……”但丁承认自己“杀”了维吉尔。现在他又要再去“杀”尤里曾。  
尼禄再次拖着V走起来。既然他说自己必须去，那就行动吧。  
“那么，你又是谁？”尼禄又问。  
V却没有再回答。

他们两个赶到的时候，站着的只有但丁一个。  
“但丁！”尼禄喊道。  
“你来晚了，尼禄。”但丁指了指地上的尤里曾，“刚刚搞定。”  
尼禄说不清楚现在是一种怎样的感受，目睹他的家人、他的父亲变成纯粹的恶魔，还被他的母亲砍了个半死不活。  
尼禄别过脸，避开但丁的视线。

V步履蹒跚，朝尤里曾走去。“看来你已经奄奄一息了。”  
尤里曾看着他，沉吟道：“你……”  
但丁喊道：“V，快回来！场面马上会变得很难看。”  
尼禄想拉住他，可又不确定——如果他阻止但丁杀死尤里曾，那么他和但丁是不是要刀剑相向？  
“不，拜托，”V制止道，“让我来。我想亲手结束这件事。”  
但丁将剑扛在肩上，退后一步。  
尼禄低声问：“你确定吗？让他……”终结他们的亲人的生命。

V爬上了尤里曾的身体。  
“别挣扎了。如果你连我都没法打败，你就已经输了。”  
尤里曾说：“我不会输……不会输给但丁……”  
但丁无奈地笑了笑。  
“我要力量……更多的力量！”  
尼禄心想，V说得没错，这家伙脑里只有“力量”，所以没有内存放置“人性”了。

“我明白……”V说，“我们本是一体的。”  
“但你失去了我，我也失去了你。”  
“现在，我们由这种相同的感受相互连系。”  
“而你我枝蔓扭结，根部也相互缠绕。”  
V高高举起手杖。

尼禄说：“但丁——”  
他话音未落，但丁已经飞奔了上去。  
却没能制止V的手杖没入尤里曾的胸口。

一道蓝色的光柱冲破幻境，苍穹裂作漫天的碎片，纷纷扬扬，陨落于地。  
本该躺着尤里曾的地方，屹立了一个人影。  
他的左手提着尼禄再熟悉不过的阎魔刀。

那个男人捡起了遗落在地上的书本。

“你还有脸跑回来。就不知道什么叫放弃吗！？”但丁说着，提剑砍上去。  
阎魔刀没有出鞘，可是两人已经在尼禄面前过起招来了。  
“闪开点，尼禄！”但丁喊道。

他们最终还是短兵相接。  
“打败这样的你毫无意义。”那个男人说。  
但丁坚持说：“我们来打一架吧，维吉尔。”  
“等你的伤都好了，我们再来解决问题吧，但丁。”  
但丁被弹飞出去，赤红的身影从尼禄眼前掠过。

维吉尔转过身去，果断地挥舞阎魔刀，划开一道裂口——就像他拿回阎魔刀的那天一样，但在准备迈进去时停住脚步，说：“谢谢你，尼禄。”

他们看着维吉尔的踪影彻底消失。  
但丁恼火地说：“该死。”

尼禄脑补过很多种和父亲相见的可能，唯独没有一种像现实这个样子。没有感动，没有愤怒，什么都没有。他像个局外人，冷眼观望的恰恰是自己的人生。

“V去哪儿了？”尼禄问。  
“他……回归自身了。”但丁转身离去。  
尼禄恍然大悟，连忙跟上他，“难道，尤里曾和V，都是维吉尔？”  
“恐怕是的。”  
“你打算去杀他。”尼禄用肯定的语气说。  
“他这次可是捅了个大娄子。”  
“我也要去。”  
“不行。”但丁停下脚步，看向他。  
“哦，因为我是累赘吗？”尼禄冷笑道。  
“不是这样的……”  
“到底为什么啊？！”  
“他是你父亲！”  
“你是我母亲！”尼禄吼回去，“你以为我还是小孩子吗？父母在客厅大打出手，我就躲在卫生间里哭？不可能！”  
但丁握剑的手垂了下来，他用一种怜悯的眼神看着尼禄，“这是我和他之间的事，尼禄，与你无关。”  
“与我无关？我不算你们之间的事吗？”尼禄问。  
但丁不语。  
尼禄追问：“我不正是你们之间发生过什么的证明吗？活生生的证明！”

在他们的沉默中流淌着悲伤。  
但丁拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，说：“让我一个人去面对他吧。你已经是个能顶天立地的男人了，尼禄。可这是我的战斗。拜托你，尼禄。”  
尼禄不忍地躲开他的眼睛，说：“我只是不想失去你，也不想失去……他。”  
但丁叹了一口气，说：“相信我，我也一样。”

尼禄默许但丁独自去见维吉尔。他们之间必有一战。  
而他则追上妮可的房车。她、崔西和蕾蒂都在车上，正拼命逃离崩塌的区域。  
“维吉尔回来了。”尼禄说。  
崔西坐在一旁，冷静地说，“但丁搞得定的，我们现在要离开这里”  
尼禄问她：“你认识他？”  
“大概吧。我有种预感，他是——”  
又一阵剧烈的摇晃，不过他们都没事，全靠妮可神乎其神的车技。

“现在但丁要去杀他！或者他会杀死但丁！”尼禄生气地砸了车门一拳。  
崔西继续说：“他是你的父亲。你或许记恨他，但你绝对不能对自己的父亲下杀手。”  
思来想去，尼禄觉得自己被但丁的“恳请”绕进去了。他的血亲们逃不过屡次的厮杀，但这不该是他们的命运。  
世界上根本就没有什么所谓的命运！他们难道真的没有别的选择吗？  
“我从来没想过要一个父亲！”尼禄大吼。  
“尼禄，你不可以杀你的父亲，否则你永远不会……”蕾蒂劝道。  
他没空理会蕾蒂是怎么得出这样的结论的，他对妮可吼道：“妮可，停车！”  
崔西挡住他，“尼禄！冷静点！”  
“在这里停车？！你疯了吗？！”妮可此刻的心情也是很不爽。  
所有的自持都像Qliphoth的根茎那样崩坏，尼禄失控地狠狠拍打唱机的操作板，喊道：“我从来没想过要一个父亲……我只要但丁就够了！二十多年了，他不声不响……现在居然跳出来！只有一段莫名其妙的坦白和一句单薄的‘谢谢你’，却连母亲也要给我夺走？！”  
车里陷入了可怕的寂静。  
“你们都不同意，好，”尼禄拨开崔西的手，“我自己去！”  
他推开车门，张开他的翅膀，毫不犹豫朝树顶飞去。  
他要阻止但丁，同时也是阻止维吉尔。  
他必须阻止悲伤。

化身魔人的尼禄，径直砸到那一红一蓝的恶魔中间，硬是让他们停了下来。  
“……尼禄？”但丁难以置信地低声说。  
尼禄不留情地将他们两个推开。  
“你们的相爱相杀到此为止了。”他变回人类的外貌。  
“尼禄，我说过——”但丁走过来，还没等他说完，尼禄一边翅膀就挡在他面前。  
“做了这么多年妈咪的乖宝宝，我累了，”尼禄恶狠狠地说，“今天你们得听我的。”  
维吉尔用阎魔刀支撑着身体，慢慢站起来，疑惑地问：“尼禄……是我们的儿子？”  
但丁退后两步，笑道：“是啊，那你蠢脑子想不起来吗？”  
“……那是好久以前的事情了。”维吉尔的语气听起来像垂暮的老人在回忆青春期的故事。  
“我们都年轻过，”但丁挥了挥手，“尼禄今年25岁。”  
“够了，操，怎么你们开始拉家常？”尼禄背后的翅膀扇动了一下，蓝色的爪在背后大肆张扬，“听着，我不允许你们任何一个死去。有问题吗？”  
一副“敢说有问题我就揍你们”的态度。

尼禄开始怀疑他父亲跟人沟通的方式就是打架。  
“如果我打败了尼禄，那就默认我也打败了你。你同意吗，但丁？”维吉尔用阎魔刀指着尼禄。  
但丁坐在地上，离他们远远的，“随便吧，我不管了。我就在这儿欣赏你们表演。”  
尼禄的魔人手在背后掰着手指，发出“咔啦咔啦”的声音。

阎魔刀插在胸口，还是他印象中的滋味。  
“上床时间到了，小子。”维吉尔嘲讽道。  
尼禄成功被激怒了。在他心里，这句话属于他童年和但丁妈咪的回忆，是他最珍贵的宝藏。维吉尔正在入侵这片领域。  
他夺过阎魔刀，礼尚往来地将它插到维吉尔的胸口。  
“现在你肯认真对待我了吗？！”  
“对你的力量吗？还是你的存在？”  
尼禄知道自己力气大，这是他的优势。  
“都有！你个混账老爸！”  
他的翅膀将维吉尔抽到一边，迫使他单膝跪下，靠阎魔刀支撑着身体。  
场外观战的但丁笑出声音，“哇，手劲真大。”  
维吉尔喘息着，说：“有趣。”

“哈哈哈，老哥，你拿回阎魔刀，顺带捅了你儿子一下，但你还是输了。”但丁说。  
尼禄不清楚他来之前他们两个到底消耗了多少体力，而且他没想着杀掉维吉尔，恐怕维吉尔也是。  
打架真的像是一种沟通方式，这么看来，他应该是说服了父亲吧。  
“别斗嘴了，你们两个老家伙，想想办法解决眼下的问题啊。”  
说完，他们脚下的平台开始剧烈颤抖。

但丁说：“尼禄说得对，我们得关上那道门。”  
“我还能战斗。”维吉尔缓缓收起阎魔刀，下句话却转了个弯，“不过，放任那些树根继续蔓延，只会打扰到我们。”  
但丁心情颇好地爬起来，拿上魔剑，说：“这是你最识时务的一句话了。”  
他们两个越过尼禄，朝平台边缘走去。  
“等等，你们去哪里？”尼禄追上。  
“我们要去魔界，连根砍掉Qliphoth，然后用阎魔刀封印那道门。”维吉尔解释。  
但丁指了指维吉尔，说：“我得盯着你老父亲。”  
维吉尔哼了一声。  
尼禄说：“你们万一又打起来怎么办？我也——”  
“我们不会的。这边的事情就交给你了，好吗，宝贝？”但丁的左手温柔地抚摸尼禄的脸庞，叹道，“时间过得真快。你也从襁褓里哭着要吃奶的娃娃，长成我们这么高、能轻易将父母揍翻在地的大人了。”  
“下一次，我可不会输。”维吉尔高傲地说。他将诗集抛到尼禄手中，“帮我保管，我会要回来的。” 

但丁说：“保重，尼禄。”  
维吉尔催促道：“但丁，动作快点。”  
尼禄不情愿地目送他们相继变身魔人，直接从这里往下飞。  
风在他耳边呼啸，那句道别在空中飘着——

“Adios.”

“所以，”妮可点着香烟，吸了一口，“但丁真的是你母亲？”  
尼禄翻看那本诗集，他能读懂，却不太提得起兴趣，“谁在乎呢？对于人类来说，男人是不会产下孩子的。”  
“崔西还是那句，说她有过预感。蕾蒂说很抱歉，但丁曾经亲口承认你是他和维吉尔的儿子，她没有相信他。她们都说，没有听过你喊‘母亲’。”  
尼禄合上那本诗集。鬼知道为啥维吉尔会喜欢这种酸酸的抒情诗歌。

“是真的吗？尼禄？”妮可难得语气温和。  
尼禄翘起双手，问：“你幻灭了吗？要对他脱粉？”  
妮可夸张地哇了一声，大喊：“怎么可能！我只是感到幸运，你懂吗？！我的搭档居然是有名的传奇恶魔猎人但丁的亲生儿子！”  
电话响了。尼禄接起来。  
“姬莉叶？……我和妮可在回来的路上了。……我们都没事，别担心。”  
妮可停下了车。她取下嘴边的香烟，指了指外面。  
尼禄顺着她指的方向看出去，几只恶魔扭动身躯，挡在他们面前。  
“抱歉，工作时间到了。回来再慢慢告诉你。”  
尼禄挂掉电话，跳下车，“想必你们准备好受死了。”

妮可不知什么时候也下了车，走过来拍拍尼禄的手臂。  
那些小恶魔已经被他砍死。  
“你不喜欢你父亲吧。”  
尼禄不耐烦地啧了一声，“我喜欢不喜欢重要吗？但丁喜欢他。”  
其实尼禄至少不算讨厌他——那个坦然倾诉自己也想被爱、被保护的人。  
“真是个恋母小鬼，俄狄浦斯。”  
“不要以为搬出一个故事中的人名就能显得你很有文化。”尼禄收起武器的时候，突然想起什么，骂了自己一句，“操。”  
他忘记给妈咪一个吻了。

这时，远处传来隆隆的响声。他们同时回头，遥望那棵白色的植物轰然倒塌。  
他哼了一声，忽然笑笑，“看来是结束了。”  
妮可回到车上，对他鸣笛，说：“上来！回家。”  
“我已经开始想念热水澡和姬莉叶的炖菜了。……喂，你能不能别在车里抽烟啊？！”

尼禄受不了妮可的二手烟，将头伸出车窗外，猛嗅一口城市的乌烟瘴气。  
这是个危险的举动，好孩子不要学他。

“深爱的母亲竟然跟混账的父亲跑了……你可以哭的，尼禄——虽然会显得你有点孩子气和娘娘腔。”妮可说。  
尼禄吼道：“我才不会哭！”  
“恶魔也会哭的！”妮可打趣说，“尼禄宝宝失去了妈妈也会哭的！”  
“别再说‘哭’这个字眼了！”

恶魔或许会因失去所爱之人而哭泣。  
那么，如果爱已经回来了，又会怎样。

尼禄反问：“我为什么要哭？”  
一切都会好起来的——

——以爱之名。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家庭向番外。

番外一

杀光那些妨碍他们比赛的小喽啰，但丁拍了拍屁股，坐在地上。  
维吉尔就在触手可及的范围内。他看着哥哥甩掉阎魔刀上的不明液体，才肯优雅地收刀入鞘。上一次他们之间的空气这么“清新”是什么时候的事情？但丁这么想着，右手在面前挥了挥，扬走那股恶魔的腥臭。  
“这就累了吗，但丁？”他的哥哥的嘲讽伴随着刀镡和鞘的撞击声而来。  
但丁顺着他的话干脆躺了下来，示弱般的长叹一声，“毕竟，瞧瞧尼禄，就不得不承认我们都老了。”  
提起儿子，维吉尔的表情重新变得不自然，紧抿嘴唇、欲言又止。  
但丁挠了挠头发，心道自己真的应了那句“愚蠢”，居然指望那颗装满抛瓦的脑袋能够划分出小块思考的空间留给世上唯二的家人。  
尽管如此，他们也还是家人。  
片刻后，“所以，”但丁故作轻松地开口，“你还愿意吗？”  
那是他们比赛前的约定，虽然比赛泡汤了：如果但丁赢了，维吉尔必须听话地回到家人身边，面对久别重逢的弟弟，面对口吐芬芳的儿子；如果维吉尔赢了，他想去哪儿就去哪儿，只要别再变身boss出现在弟弟面前跟他互相厮杀——“你知道的，儿子不喜欢家庭暴力，”但丁开玩笑说。  
维吉尔紧皱的眉头舒展开来，他从容地举起阎魔刀，深呼吸一口气，说：“再来，但丁。”然后像是自言自语地小声补充：“回去了恐怕尼禄不会让我们尽兴。”  
“你也可以跟他比赛啊！”但丁笑着从地上爬起来，“尼禄以前就很喜欢和我打架。”

番外二

他们开门进去，刚好碰上尼禄从厨房走出来，手上端着马克杯，空气中飘着一股咖啡的香味。  
“嗨，孩子。”但丁冲过去想给他一个拥抱，却被他的小宝贝推开了。  
尼禄皱起眉——但丁觉得这种时候他看起来最像维吉尔，而且越长大越像——捏住鼻子，说：“你们俩闻起来糟透了，呃，快点滚去洗干净。”  
但丁摆出受伤的表情，“宝贝不爱妈咪了。”  
父子分别在他面前和背后露出雷同的不屑的表情，只可惜但丁只能看见前面那张年轻点的脸蛋。  
其实他想问：走的时候太匆忙，忘了讨要一个吻；洗完能补上吗？  
他还记得，在尼禄还太年幼、不能跟他一起出门砍恶魔的时候，每次他需要外出，尼禄都会在门口送他离开，还会搂住他的脖子，送上一个“早点回来”的亲吻。那些时刻，他觉得那时的儿子简直就是小小的天使——就算他其实也是半只恶魔。  
已经长大了的尼禄耸了耸肩，屏住呼吸，快速地在妈妈的唇上亲了蜻蜓点水般的一吻，“欢迎回来。”  
完了以后，尼禄自己先不好意思起来。“感觉怪怪的，是不是因为我们很久没有这么做？——更别提你还一身怪味。”  
“是因为你总是很努力。”但丁揉了揉尼禄的短发。朝气蓬勃的脸庞和记忆中的婴儿肥略有重叠，仅仅到他腰部那么高的孩子嘟起嘴巴，说自己会变得更强、跟上他的脚步、那么他们就可以一起出门一起回来、不再需要“吻别”。  
尼禄害羞地拍掉在他头上胡闹的手，移开视线，很不巧又很不幸跟生父四目相对。他读不懂维吉尔的表情，于是讽刺地扯了扯嘴角，问：“干嘛？你也想要一个‘回来的吻’？”  
“我不需要。”  
“我知道，你只需要更多抛瓦。”  
在但丁的笑声里，维吉尔的脸越来越黑，最终他忍不住朝屋里走去，“快点，但丁。”  
但丁快步跟上，抓住兄长的手，“维吉尔，方向反了——卫生间是这边，不是那边。”  
尼禄目送他们离开后，在沙发坐下来享受他的咖啡，懒得去管为什么他俩非要一起洗澡。

半个小时后，坐在沙发上的人变成了维吉尔。尼禄主动归还了诗集，还丢给他几本书：《失乐园》、《奥德赛》和《尼伯龙根之歌》。  
“这些是我以前的旧书，不知道你喜欢什么类型，而但丁只有色情杂志，”年轻人焦躁地挠挠头发，最终在两人的沉默中丢下一句“晚饭是奶油蘑菇意面”转身跑开。  
维吉尔拿起《失乐园》，将其他书叠好放在身旁的位置上。他小时候也读过，和手上的不是同一个版本。然而他并不介意。  
“真的过了好久……”说着，他翻开了书本。

但丁刮完胡子出来，发现客厅只有他的哥哥一个人。  
“尼禄呢？”  
维吉尔头也不抬，“不知道。”  
“他有说什么吗？”  
“晚饭吃奶油蘑菇意面。”  
但丁一拍脑袋，哦，原来尼禄躲在厨房了。

这下，母子两人都躲在厨房了。  
“我不知道该怎么跟他说话，所以我给他塞了几本书，那样至少他不会一脸想跟我聊天却找不到话题的样子。我们都能轻松点。”尼禄解释道。然后他突然问，“不过，这样好吗？”  
但丁分析尼禄提问的深意，“你指什么？”  
“他……该死的，他不适应这样的生活，这样的环境。你难道感受不到吗？”尼禄甚至心虚地朝外面瞄了眼，“就差在光亮的额头刻下‘尴尬’一词了。”  
“他会习惯的，给他点时间，孩子。”  
尼禄咬了咬嘴唇，“好吧，当这个问题解决了。那你呢？”  
但丁挑起眉毛，不知为什么话锋指向自己。  
“他试过杀你，干你，抛弃你——和我，但我早已不在乎了，只要你好好的。”尼禄叹气，“但你呢？你还好吗？”  
面对尼禄眼里快要溢出的担忧，但丁却笑了，笑得很放松。  
“在有你之前，我想要的不过是他。有了你之后，我想要的不过是你们两个。现在你们两个都是我的了，我真开心。”  
他大手一张将尼禄拥入怀里，紧紧抱住。

尼禄又问：“为什么花了那么长时间才回来？明明你们走后不久，那棵傻逼玩意就开始倒塌。我以为那时你们已经把它砍了？”  
但丁想来想去，决定不告诉尼禄，他们呆在魔界大部分的时间都在打架和做爱。

番外三

餐桌上，他们谈起了未来。  
维吉尔说：“我想重新修建我们的家。”  
但丁叼着勺子吃圣代，闻言眼睛亮了起来，说：“这个主意好！”  
他们俩开始了“你还记得吗维吉尔”和“愚蠢但丁你那会儿”的回忆比赛。  
尼禄乐于见得他们这样“和睦相处”，所以没有插嘴，静静吃自己的面条。

“你觉得呢，尼禄？”但丁喊了他一声。  
尼禄心不在焉地说：“什么？”  
“我们的家。”维吉尔提醒道。  
尼禄的意识之海一片茫然，他随口说：“我没意见。”  
他还记得V指给他看的那幢屋子，那曾经是维吉尔和但丁的家。尼禄的家却是这里，这个偶尔会因为欠费而断水断电的事务所。  
但丁吃完了圣代，不锈钢勺子和玻璃杯相撞出清脆的声音。他盯着尼禄，问：“孩子，你看起来不开心。”  
为了搪塞过去，尼禄叹道：“很抱歉，我要泼你们冷水了：你们有想过要花多少钱吗？有调查过哪些地方需要修整吗？有详细的进度计划吗？请哪家公司？选什么材料？而且那个地方，真的可以原址重建吗？”  
他成功令双亲哑口无言。  
尼禄说：“我明白了。没有方案。”  
但丁尴尬地笑笑说：“你不是起草了一个吗？”  
“就知道你会这么说。”尼禄再次叹气，起身离开餐桌。

“尼禄，”维吉尔看着儿子上楼的背影，问他的弟弟，“是生气了吗？”  
但丁单手托着腮帮，说：“没有吧。这孩子，如果真的发火，表现还是很明显的；如果他叹气，就证明还有迂回的余地。”  
“因为我们的一个不成熟的想法，他的负担无端增加了。”维吉尔指出。  
“你怎么这么说呢？”但丁皱眉，“那也是他的家！我们当然会一起住——”  
维吉尔打断他说：“尼禄对它毫无感情。”  
但丁想反驳，表情却渐渐因为难以反驳而变得有些扭曲。

尼禄带着草稿纸和铅笔回来了。  
他扫了父母一眼。  
“都吃饱了吧？我们最好趁热打铁。”

这场突如其来的家庭会议持续了接近3个小时。  
尼禄收获了几个要洗的脏盘子，端着它们走入厨房。  
维吉尔拿到了一条长长的待办清单，记录着需要他和但丁仔细思考的问题，不过最上面一项是“搞到大笔正当的钱，越多越好，金钱也是力量”。尼禄还在“力量”下面标了双线……  
但丁抓着铅笔，在一张新的草稿纸上勾出几个意义不明的几何图形。  
“你在画什么？”维吉尔问。  
但丁笑笑说：“看不出来吗？这是我们的家啊。虽然还是蓝图，不过我们会实现它的。”  
维吉尔瞅了一眼。但丁的画功，实在是不敢恭维。  
“太丑了。”维吉尔夺过铅笔和画纸，在那些几何图形的基础上大修大改。

结果变成维吉尔在设计，但丁在指手画脚，说哪个地方应该是怎么怎么样的。  
他们又站在了起点：“你搞错了维吉尔”和“我没有错错的是你但丁”的愚蠢争吵。

2个小时之后，他们把能想到的东西都印在了纸上。  
但丁突然问：“尼禄呢？”  
屋子里静悄悄的，根本没有第三个人的声响。  
“我去找他。”但丁惊慌地推开椅子，从一楼的卫生间开始地毯式搜索。

维吉尔发现桌子上多了一盒彩色画笔。  
他把蓝色系的都挑出来。

但丁回来了，说：“孩子睡了。”  
听起来像是什么暗示或者邀请。  
维吉尔举起画纸。画中的他们的家，已经被粉刷上深深浅浅的蓝色。  
“蓝图，”维吉尔笑道，“我领先一分。”


	6. Never seek to tell thy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你以为有被孝到，但是背地里孩子真的很孝顺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为正文是从崽崽的视角出发的，显得V哥很没存在感，我觉得这样不好，所以这两天在读布莱克的诗集的时候突然心血来潮，写了这么一小段番外。

_Never seek to tell thy love_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind does move_

_Silently, invisibly._

维吉尔迎着晨曦感慨：跟但丁呆着，智商会变低。

桌面铺满了他们一晚上涂色游戏的成果。他还得好好收着，以防日后用得上。

天刚刚亮的时候，但丁打了个哈欠，说：“我得补充一下能量。”然后他走上了二楼。

维吉尔坐回到沙发上，重新打开《失乐园》，继续晚饭前读到的地方。他并不感觉困倦，也不需要睡眠。可能只是今天；可能出于习惯；可能只是不知道如何休息。

早上8点，尼禄醒来。他看见刚认回来不久的爹笔挺地坐在客厅阅读。这个画面和事务所平时的氛围有点出入。

只有他们两个的时候，气氛还是比较尴尬的。

尼禄咧了咧嘴，生硬地说：“你起得真的。”

昨天晚上尼禄洗好碗出来，看见兄弟俩兴之所至画起涂鸦，丢给他们一盒彩色画笔便自己去睡觉，清早起来但丁已经睡在他身旁了。他以为维吉尔是那种无论前一天多晚睡第二天也能雷打不动6点起床的人。

维吉尔轻轻“嗯”了声，翻页的手指和眨动的眼睛道出他此刻正沉浸于书本中、并没有打瞌睡。

尼禄的心情介乎收到回应的震惊和被蔑视的愤懑之间。他刷牙刷到途中，睡懵的脑子突然惊醒，意识到了一个巨大的问题所在。

半刻钟后，但丁也下来了，嘴上抱怨连连：因为尼禄太早离开被窝，撇下他一个人，害他睡得不好。

尼禄给了他安抚性质的早安吻，然后将他赶去洗漱。

维吉尔静静听着，开始走神。

三人相安无事地吃了早餐。当然是尼禄下厨。

但丁一边眼神暗示他哥，一边问儿子：“尼禄，你今天有空吗？”

“没有。我接了单子，而且答应了姬莉叶去孤儿院帮手。”

“噢……”但丁失落了小会儿。他觉得：让维吉尔和尼禄打一架可以促进他们父子感情增长。“那没办法，老哥，只能——”嘴里还有“我们打一架了”没能说出来，外面便传来熟悉的摩托车刹车声。

尼禄眨眼，说：“是蕾蒂。”

美女恶魔猎人以债务的名义将但丁“借”走一天。

尼禄主动向状况以外的生父解释道：“他的债不是我能还得起的。”

尼禄也是要出门的。临走前，他假装随口一说：“看书累了你可以回房间休息。你总不能荒唐地指望有向导带领你参观自己家。”

他的暗示明显到令维吉尔皱眉。

等尼禄出去不久，他拎起身边的阎魔刀，还有那摞书，踏上二楼的领域。

第一个房间是杂物间，却并不凌乱。只有许多堆砌起来的纸箱。维吉尔打开又关上了门。

第二个房间恐怕是但丁——和尼禄——的房间。他弟弟的外套被随手丢在床上，压住了尼禄叠放整齐的睡衣，只露出白色的一角。门是开着的，不过维吉尔只是往里面看了一眼，便收回目光。

第三个房间也没有关门，只是稍微掩上，而且有一股若隐若现的机油味。恐怕是尼禄的地盘，那个孩子使用的兵器是纯粹的人类文明的产物。

走廊尽头的房间，一眼看上去和其他的没什么两样。维吉尔也不确定自己想看到什么。他微微垂下眼眸，盯着门把，片刻后将它拧开。

基本的家具摆放跟但丁的房间很像。

这让维吉尔想起小时候。妈妈认为他们已经长大了，应该分开睡、拥有自己的空间，却又把双子的房间布置得完全相同。晚上但丁常常抱着枕头溜进维吉尔的房间，说一个人睡不着。

不同的是，这里有一面墙高的大书柜，分为7层，可以放下不少书；书柜对面有一块墙上置物架，上面摆放了一个刀架。

维吉尔先将书本放到柜子上，再靠近置物架，举起阎魔刀。

高度刚刚好。于是他将刀放下了。

他站在这个房间中央，视察周围的环境。

除了书柜和置物架，其他家具看起来已经有一定的历史。床单、窗帘等等，却全是新的。

窗外有些淅淅簌簌的声音。维吉尔去拉开窗帘，原来是下雨了。

他推开窗，抬起头。

天空晴朗无云。

但丁是晚上才疲惫地回到事务所的。

一进门，他发现尼禄坐在餐桌上，脸色凝重地研读一本书，皱起眉头的样子非常像他哥。不过这话尼禄不爱听。

“在看什么？”

“你回来了。呃……《从零开始学习织毛衣》。冬天快到了，孩子们长得快，姬莉叶一个人忙不过来。”

“维吉尔呢？”

“楼上。”

二楼最里面的房间布置得当，却一直是闲置的。事务所根本不会有留宿的客人。但丁没有说，不代表尼禄不懂。

他匆匆跟儿子打了招呼，直奔那扇封锁多年的门。

他的兄长坐在窗边，读着他的诗集。就像从前。

“维吉尔，别看了。”但丁走过去合上那本该死的书。

维吉尔挑眉，等着下半句。小时候但丁通常会说“我们来打一架”或者“快陪我玩”。

现在他的弟弟说：“我们来做吧。”

维吉尔：“……”

面对凑近的脸庞，他吻上了那欲求的双唇。

半夜，维吉尔醒了一次。他的双手还圈着但丁的腰。他叫醒对方，问：“尼禄怎么办？”

但丁模糊地回道：“他明白——他一直都很明白……”

早上起来，维吉尔经过尼禄的工作室时，和里面正在保养武器的儿子四目相对。

尼禄瞪大了眼睛，说：“你怎……噢……咳咳，早啊，维吉尔。”他收回几乎称得上冒犯的惊讶，继续忙手头的事情了。

维吉尔走到卫生间照上镜子才明白怎么回事：他的发型散了。

等到但丁起来，尼禄已经在准备午饭了。

他靠在儿子旁边，蹭到一小口正在调味的蔬菜汤。

“味道有点淡。对了，你今天有空吧，孩子？”

“如果没有突然打进来的电话。”

“你跟维吉尔打一架吧！”但丁提议道。

“哈？？？？？”尼禄手一抖，佐料下多了。


	7. The Little Boy Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同样是读布莱克时心血来潮的随笔。  
> 意识流，请注意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猜猜写的是尼禄还是V哥？

_Father, father, where are you going?_

_O do not walk so fast!_

_Speak, father, speak to your little boy,_

_Or else I shall be lost._

孩子看见了那个男人。

男人长得和他有些相像；他感到既熟悉又陌生。

那个男人有一双意志坚定的双眸，他仿佛看不见眼前的小男孩，直直地向前走。

他是孩子在周遭的漆黑中唯一见到的东西。

孩子迈着短腿，笨拙地追上对方。他的小手够到了飘扬的衣摆，布料却拒绝他的挽留。

男人步履不停，越行越快。

孩子开始慌了，他奔跑着喊道：“不要走！不要丢下我们！”

奔跑中，孩子每迈出一步，都会长高、长大一点。

很快他追上了那个人，却意外穿过了对方高大的躯干。

成年的他愣愣地回过头来。

男人看见了那个孩子。

孩子长得和他有些相像；他感到既熟悉又陌生。

那个孩子的眼中透出迷茫和无助，他仿佛看不见眼前的男人，踉踉跄跄地向前跑。

他是男人在无际的混沌中唯一见到的东西。

男人蹲下身子，张开双臂，准备接住将要跌倒的孩子。孩子撞入他的臂弯，却散作点点蓝光围绕着他，小小的身影无处可寻。

他的心感到一阵莫名的、强烈的悲伤。

“不……”

男人搂着怀里的虚空。

虚空中，那些蓝光化为一柄利刃，没入了他的胸膛。

他承受刺骨的寒冷与痛苦，祈求能够变回孩童；

孩童纯真的模样。


End file.
